


Бросить вызов льву

by Mey_Chan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Как будто Дориан раньше не спал с кем-то, кто хочет его убить. Ха.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Beard the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649692) by [wargoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargoddess/pseuds/wargoddess). 



> К фику есть прекрасная иллюстрация - http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/01/98d1e640dda6a6e596f29bb61bd15696.jpg  
> Автор - http://ohmydragonlords.tumblr.com

Глава 1

— Я ценю твою дружбу, — говорит Каллен Тревельяну. — Но боюсь, что не могу предложить большего. Я верю, что ты поймешь.  
Слова звучат мягко, но холодно, как раз под стать двору для тренировок в этом ледяном нигде, в котором так гордо располагается Убежище.  
Метафорически холодные, эмоционально ледяные, как холод вокруг. Дориан прислушивается к разговору и улыбается, в основном потому, что рад возможности немного отвлечься от вездесущего холода, а командующий Инквизицией разбивает амурные надежды инквизиторского… глашатая? кем бы ни был Тревельян… Это отвлекает Дориана от чувства жжения в пальцах ног. (Возможно, это фантомное обморожение. Или аллергия на блох. Одна Андрасте знает точно).  
Ему чуждо наслаждение чужими страданиями, и потому часть Дориана рада тому, что Тревельян улыбается после отказа, тут же меняет тему на что-то безобидное и в конце концов отступает, более-менее сохранив достоинство. Другая часть Дориана делает мысленную пометку позже утешить Тревельяна — но не сейчас, когда он так уязвим; Дориан не варвар. (Но довольно скоро. Слишком уж хорош он со спины.) Однако не это заставляет его рассмеяться. Нет, то, от чего из глубины его живота вырывается смех такой сильный, что он прикусывает язык и делает вид, что закашлялся, чтобы никто не заметил — это глаза Каленна, неотрывно следящие за уходящим Треверьяном. Заметно, с каким усилием он отводит взгляд.  
И по пути он встречается глазами с Дорианом. В них мелькает удивление, затем Каллен прищуривается, словно подозревает что-то. Будто Дориан не только тевинтерский маг крови и демон, пожирающий детей, или о чём там ещё думают люди, видя Дориана. В этом взгляде на мгновение появляется вспышка застарелой беспричинной ненависти — и затем с таким же трудом, как Каллен отвернулся от Тревельяна, он отстраняется от ненависти. Вот он уже выглядит просто уставшим, покорным и чуть смущённым. Смущённым? Чем, плохо скрываемым интересом Дориана к его великолепной высокородной заднице? Или тем, что Дориан захватил мгновение фанатического «я убью тебя»?  
Будто Дориан никогда раньше не спал с тем, кто хотел убить его. Ха.  
Командир возвращается к тем, кем он командует, а Дориан отправляется искать что-нибудь достаточно тёплое для того, чтобы помочь ему вспомнить, каково это: чувствовать свои ступни.

#  
Конечно, он флиртует с Калленом. Он никогда не мог противиться вызову, а Каллен куда милееТревельяна.  
Это настоящая катастрофа. Отказывая ему, Каллен уже не так нежен.  
— Я польщён, сэр, — говорит он, и «но» так и звучит в этих словах, — но, как вы уже знаете, я не могу предложить ничего, кроме дружбы.  
Они сейчас во внутреннем дворе наполовину разрушенного замка; они много раз спасли друг другу жизнь во время изматывающего путешествия из Убежища. (Пусть южане уже забудут этот кровавый замок). Тревельян совсем не ревнует, и это хорошо: он до смешного благороден. (Он бы и дня не протянул в Минратосе). Когда Тревельян желает сыграть, Дориан милостиво уступает ему своё место, тем более что он уже почти проиграл. Да и беседа с Калленом становится всё более опасной. Так что Дориан отступает и, устроившись напротив стены, чтобы наблюдать за их игрой, внезапно понимает, что именно Каллен сказал.  
Потому что Тревельян, который на глазах у Дориана с криком бросался на дракона, рыцарь-чародей со свойственной этому титулу жестокостью, хороший стратег, который легко заставил бы Каллена попотеть за его деньги… даёт ему выиграть.  
И Каллен видит это. Каллен видит это и ничего не говорит. У Дориана появляется мысль, что Каллен ожидал этого.  
Разумеется, как же иначе.  
Когда Тревельян уходит, Каллен глядит ему вслед как человек, который страстно ищет искупления, поэтому Дориан чуть шевелится, чтобы напомнить Каллену, что он здесь. Взгляд Каллена мгновенно перемещается на него, в нём испуг (забыл, что тевинтерский маг наблюдает за ним; Дориан даже чуть сожалеет об этом безумии, словно не он сам несёт это бремя каждый день), и удивление.  
— Когда победишь меня, — тихо говорит Дориан как мужчина мужчине, равный равному, — знай, что это будет заслуженная победа. И дело не в том, что я гонюсь за любовью Создателя.  
С лица Каллена пропадает любезность. Её сменяет не гнев, хотя… нет, даже близко не это. Разве что это гнев, похожий на голод, смешанный с желанием, виной и снова голодом, грубым горячим желанием, таким мощным, что Дориан едва не вздрагивает. Взгляд Каллена почти течёт по телу Дориана. Дориан видит, каких усилий Каллену стоит остановиться на его груди и вернуть взгляд на доску. Затем он поднимается, обходит доску и становится вплотную к Дориану — не совсем за спиной, не желая припереть его к стенке, но достаточно близко, чтобы положить руку на живот Дориана. Говорит он почти в ухо Дориану. Дориан чувствует это «почти» так остро, что кожу покалывает от воображаемого прикосновения.  
— Вот почему, — говорит Каллен низким и почти ласковым голосом,- я никогда больше не сыграю с тобой.  
После чего он разворачивается и уходит.  
Это ещё не поражение.

#  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — говорит Лелиана. Она говорит это из тени около его любимого уголка в библиотеке, где она пряталась довольно долго, прежде чем он заметил ее, и делает она это, без сомнения, чтобы до смерти его напугать. У нее это отлично получается.  
— Правда? — тут же откликается он, желая скрыть унизительный страх. — Даже я сам не уверен в этом, дорогая леди.  
Она подходит ближе, у нее низкий голос. Будь Дориан более темпераментным, его возбудило бы сочетание её акцента и мягкой угрозы в словах. А может, он испугался бы так же, как и сейчас; у страха нет предпочтений. — Каллен через многое прошёл, альтус Павус. Я не хочу видеть, как из него делают… игрушку.  
— Игрушку? — Дориану не приходится изображать смех; это нервы. — Я не уверен, что вы видите, но я и не собираюсь этого делать, госпожа Соловей. Он могущественный храмовник, пусть больше и не соблюдает обеты, и он поразительно крупный, разве нет? Всего святого ради, чем вы кормите своих мужчин? Такой потрясающий, ослепительный и деликатный маг, как я, просто обязан…  
— Он ненавидит таких, как ты, — говорит она. Говорит с улыбкой. Разве это не плохой знак? Конечно, плохой. Но не только бравада заставляет Дориана препираться с ней. Это просто привычка. И немного — уязвленная гордость.  
— Каких же это «таких»? — Дориан встаёт, наверное, слишком резко, но ему никогда не нравится, когда его равняют с наполовину рабами, которые зовутся магами в этих краях. (Он понимает, что это… немилосердно. Но он тот, кто он есть). — Отступников? Но я технически всё ещё член Круга Минратоса, я-то думал, вы знаете. Тевинтерцев? Вообще всех магов? Тогда ему в первую очередь стоит быть настороже с Тревельяном.  
Она наклоняется достаточно низко, чтобы он почувствовал ее дыхание на своей щеке.  
— Магов крови.  
Он чувствует, как она наблюдает, оценивает, ждёт, какие секреты можно выведать этими словами. И — о — её когти впились очень глубоко.  
— Госпожа, — произносит он, понизив голос и думая о своём отце, о ритуале, о предательствах и людях, которые любят, несмотря ни на что, а не только тогда, когда ты меняешься, — если вы ещё раз так меня назовёте, я найду способ прикончить вас, даже если это будет стоить жизни мне самому.  
Она наклоняет голову с интересом, почти кокетливо. Она охотнее верит угрозе смерти, чем любой попытке оправдать себя.  
— Я слежу за тобой, — наконец говорит она.  
Дориан выдыхает и опирается о перила балкона. Так она не может видеть его трясущиеся руки, даже если уже заметила их.  
— Он уже взрослый человек, — наконец мягко говорит он. — Старше меня более чем на десять лет. В любом случае, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что он сам знает, что для него лучше, а что нет, и поступит соответственно этому.  
За его спиной тишина. Когда он оборачивается, её уже нет.  
Что же. Это даже чем-то похоже на одобрение. В конце концов, он пока ещё жив.

#  
Во время флирта и переглядок Дориан, конечно, обратил внимание на трясущиеся руки. Не так трудно заметить дрожь, мышечные спазмы и мучение от фантомных болей, которые может провоцировать лириум. Немало пожилых альтусов в Тевинтере приходят к этому после многолетнего сидения на лириуме, и Дориан думает, что с этим можно сделать. Это не кажется ему чем-то пошлым и вульгарным, в отличие от всего остального на юге.  
Поэтому он обшаривает все крошечные лавочки Вал Руайо, когда попадает туда с Тревельяном, и находит наконец у одного из торговцев в Скайхолде последний ингредиент, чтобы создать задуманное зелье. Когда Дориан ставит флакон на стол Каллена, который снова скорчился от очередного приступа боли, то впервые думает не о том, чтобы соблазнить его. Он всего лишь хочет облегчить страдания друга. В конце концов, у них ведь такие отношения? Дружеские.  
Поэтому Дориан не готов ко внезапной вспышке ярости в глазах Каллена, пока он объясняет, что во флаконе. Он совершенно потрясен, когда Каллен хватает флакон и швыряет его о стену с такой силой, что осколки стекла разлетаются по всей комнате. И он… взволнован, да, это хороший эвфемизм для выражения «до полусмерти напуган», когда Каллен неожиданно тащит его через всю комнату и припирает к стене совсем рядом с пятном лириума, прижимая к горлу предплечье, из-за доспехов похожее на Великую Стену Кваринуса.  
— Кто тебе сказал? — рычит Каллен.  
— Сказал мне что? — говорит Дориан… то есть пытается, но не может. Из гортани не доносится ни звука, лишь шевелятся губы. Хорошо бы южных храмовников учили читать по губам, учитывая их страсть затыкать всех несогласных. — Коммандер, это … правда…  
— Это Кассандра? Нет, не может быть. Тревельян? — он прищуривает глаза. Довольно красивые глаза, Дориан даже сейчас замечает это, орехового цвета и с длинными ресницами, пусть в них и сверкает безумная ярость. Глаза его сужаются. Ничего удивительного, что Дориан до сих пор желает его, несмотря на все его магофобные настроения. Дориан умеет выбирать, правда, при выборе руководствуется он отнюдь не мудростью.  
— Тревельян, — делает Каллен вывод по молчанию (задушенному) Дориана. —Мне не стоило доверять ему …  
Дориан пытается выскользнуть из захвата, но Каллена так много, и свободной рукой он прижимает правую руку Дориана — ту, которой он создаёт заклинания, конечно, о ней стоит позаботиться в первую очередь — к стене. Но что может сделать Дориан, кроме «взрыва разума» или каких-нибудь иных заклинаний? Которые, он абсолютно уверен, могли бы лишь временно вывести Каллена из строя, а потом он спокойно убил бы его и посолил его пепел.  
— Н-нет, — кое-как выдавливает из себя Дориан. — Не Тревельян. Угадал.  
— Что? — Каллен моргает и от удивления ослабляет хватку. Дориан немедленно делает отчаянный вдох.  
— Я угадал, — снова говорит он. Делает вдох, и ему становится легче, и немного отпускает душащий страх. Каллен слушает. Он более-менее спокоен, Дориан старается говорить быстро, пока окно здравого смысла открыто. — Думаешь, я не … в-видел лириумную зависимость раньше? Иначе как я мог узнать способ защиты? — Вместе с воздухом к нему возвращается его язвительность. — Ты феерический варвар-идиот.  
Каллен вздрагивает, и Дориан никак не может объяснить себе мимолётное выражение стыда на его лице.  
— Тогда всё понятно.  
Дориан недоверчиво глядит на него. Каллен не собирается извиняться за то, что впечатал его в стену? Тем более что он до сих пор прижимает Дориана к ней.  
— Что понятно? Что я оказал тебе большую услугу из личной симпатии, приложил большие усилия, а ты подтёрся ей, и после напал на меня? Да, благодарю, яснее некуда. А теперь прочь от меня!  
К его огромному облегчению, Каллен снова вздрагивает и опускает его, отступив на шаг.  
— Я … извини меня, — говорит он, отводя взгляд, и в этом есть что-то и от щенка, которого пнули, и от покалеченного ветерана войны, которого снова ранят, и гнев отпускает Дориана. — Я не … Это всё только потому, что… Я думал, никто не знает о моём позоре. А ты так легко меня раскусил.  
Позоре? Дориан озадачен. Он не может понять сути, но жить на юге — значит примириться с множеством вещей, которые ему не постичь.  
— Не скажу, что это было легко, — говорит Дориан, приводя в порядок свой воротник и своё достоинство. — Сначала я решил, что у тебя приступы мигрени, или у тебя слишком долго не было достойных товарищей. Создателя ради, зачем ты слез с лириума, если тебе так плохо, а в Инквизиции его полным полно?  
— Это цепь, — говорит Каллен. Его взгляд становится тёмным и тяжёлым, и ненависть на лице наконец-то относится не к Дориану. — Он разрушает разум.  
— Это всегда было цепью, и ты знал, что оно разрушит твой разум, когда присягал храмовникам. — Жестоко, да, но у Дориана до сих пор слишком болит горло, чтобы церемониться. Он всё ещё напряжён, слишком — пульс учащён, челюсти сводит. Он не уверен, чувствует ли только злость или… что-то другое. Определённо, другое. Он чувствует, что близко подобрался к чему-то, к пониманию того, что раньше ускользало от него. Создатель, как же страшно танцевать вокруг этого человека. И как волнующе. Дориана охватывает совершенно неуместное волнение, но он стряхивает его с себя. — Что-то подтолкнуло тебя к этому решению?  
На лице у Каллена отнюдь не улыбка. Почему, о, почему Дориан так хочет его? На свете есть и более сильные челюсти, плечи пошире и руки с длинными пальцами, которые не норовят то и дело сжаться вокруг горла мага. Вся эта осада — чистейшее безумие.  
— Киркволл, — наконец говорит Каллен.  
Все кусочки мозаики ложатся на своё место. Наконец Дориан видит это. Но лишь он постигает это чудо межкультурного понимания, Каллен бросает на него такой горький взгляд, перед которым померк бы и взор унижаемого раба.  
— Держись от меня подальше, — говорит он, и отворачивается, чтобы вернуться к столу.  
Уходи, говорят Дориану все его инстинкты. Каллен слегка намекнул на это, и предельно ясно, что с этим человеком что-то не так. Лириумная ломка всё только усугубляет. И очень большая вероятность, что Каллен сделает что-нибудь, о чём он будет сожалеть, но — какая жалость! — Дориан уже умрёт.  
Ну … и пускай. Прислушивайся Дориан к своим инстинктам, жил бы до сих пор в Минатросе, женатый и на пути к лёгкой смерти от цирроза. Поэтому он следует за Калленом, стуча каблуками, говоря практически ему в затылок, атакуя его словами, потому что раз он собрался станцевать с демоном, это должен быть треклятый вальс.  
— Ты не потому отказал Тревельяну, что он тебе не нравился. Ты отказал ему потому, что он маг, а ты считаешь магов чем-то таким, к чему нельзя прикасаться!  
Каллен останавливается, и Дориан тоже, но не прекращает говорить ему в спину.  
— Но я-то не один из тех стадных дрессированных животных, которых вы используете. Меня не смог засадить в клетку мой собственный отец, хотел бы я посмотреть, как у тебя это получится! И я рос без мыслей о том, что я ущербный — по крайней мере, не по этой треклятой причине. Ты не можешь запугать меня, коммандер. Ты не можешь заставить меня уйти, не можешь сделать так, чтобы я исчез. Если ты захочешь снова напасть на меня, я хорошенько прожарю тебя или, по крайней мере, постараюсь перед смертью. Тебе меня не победить.  
Длинные, красивые пальцы Каллена сжимаются в кулаки. Но сейчас Дориан готов, и он даёт себе волю. Он ухмыляется, как обычно перед поединком, как всегда в случае, если есть большая вероятность, что жить ему осталось минут пять. О Создатель, как же у него стоит. Отец ошибался во многих мелочах, но в целом он был прав: у Дориана не всё в порядке с головой.  
— Киркволл? — он смеётся, подталкивая, подталкивая, наблюдая, как напрягаются перед ним могучие львиные плечи. — Ах, дорогой мой коммандер, Казематы известны даже в Тевинтере. Я сомневаюсь, что вы участвовали в тамошних милых и весёлых играх; вы не того сорта людей, что пристают к мальчикам–малефикарам или пачкают себя отношениями с бездушными секс-рабами. Но около семи лет вы жили среди убийц и мучителей, слыша крики, переступая через тела. Даже когда вы сплёвывали кровь, во рту оставался её вкус. Запретное удовольствие! Ты никогда не трогал, никогда не брал, но как тебе хотелось…  
Каллен оборачивается и идёт к нему, но Дориан готов. О Андрасте, он готов. Однако на лице Каллена не злость, и его движения не агрессивны, когда он хватает Дориана за одежду и снова толкает к стене, и опять прижимает к ней. Он не жесток, просто неумолим. Дориан тяжело дышит после своей тирады, но не только поэтому. Каллен тоже, то ли оттого, что сдерживается, то ли от пожирающих его побуждений и импульсов. Это почти банально. Тело, прижимающееся к нему, давит бронёй и эрекцией, да, это она, а Дориан должен оставаться мягким. Это выбор. Он делает его сознательно. Коммандер жаждет его подчинения — подчинения мага, не просто любого, а того, которого не заставишь, если он сам не захочет этого… И Дориан поддается, и подчиняется, потому что только так можно соблазнить бывшего тюремного надзирателя одной из самых магоненавидящих мест. У бывшего тюремного надзирателя до сих пор должно оставаться ощущение целостности мира.  
Дыхание Каллена учащается, когда он чувствует, что Дориан стал более сговорчивым, о да, так и есть. Он наклоняется ближе, и если всё пойдёт как обычно, сейчас он поцелует Дориана. Поцелуй будет нежным, Дориан растает, на нём порвут одежду, а потом завалят на стол, с которого мелодраматично полетят бумаги, которые по-любому пришлось бы убрать, потому что никто на приказах не должно быть следов пота и спермы. Но всё не как обычно. Каллен выдыхает, глядя на рот Дориана:  
— Открой его для меня.  
Дориан криво улыбается. Послушание — это ловушка.  
— А ты заставь меня.  
Комната расплывается перед глазами от толчка. Дориан задыхается от того, что Каллен толкает его вперёд и тянет назад, кладёт пальцы на его лицо. Рот Каллена мажет по его рту, размыкая губы, его дыхание горячее, поцелуй завлекающий, мягкий, фаста васс, этот мужчина целуется так, как Дориан сосёт член. Затем Каллен поворачивает его голову так, чтобы выдохнуть в ухо:  
— Сопротивляйся, или я возьму тебя сам.  
Дориан смеётся. О Создатель, как же он был прав насчёт этого человека.  
— То есть если я сделаю это по твоему приказу, это будет настоящий бой?  
Каллен рычит и поворачивает его лицом к стене, прижимается сильнее.  
— Скажи, чтобы я остановился, — говорит он, хотя трётся о задницу Дориана. — Скажи, чтобы не делал этого.  
Если бы можно было умереть от потери крови в мозгу, потому что вся она утекла в член, Дориан умер бы.  
— Но так нечестно, мой дорогой главнокомандующий… Однако … — Он сглатывает слюну. — Давай условимся так: если ты делаешь то, что мне не нравится… я подожгу твои волосы. Так пойдёт?  
Это определенно подходит им. Каллен начинает расстёгивать кожаную одежду Дориана, расшнуровывая тунику и задирая нижнее бельё. Дориан опускает руку, чтобы расстегнуть собственные штаны, но Каллен отталкивает её, дёргает штаны, и вот уже его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг члена Дориана. Это неожиданно; слишком много властности, слишком мало ласки. Может быть, раньше он не трогал другого мужчину за гениталии, или он хочет сделать Дориану больно, или не рассчитал собственной силы. Но это так чертовски хорошо, что Дориан толкается в эту тесноту, издавая грубые хриплые звуки, которые могут быть только стонами. И Каллен, пожалуй, не такой и неопытный, как кажется поначалу, потому что он ласкает Дориана, словно доит животное с фермы. Словно Дориан его собственность, с которой он может развлекаться как хочет. И это уже не так и возбуждает.  
Но нет, нет, Дориану хочется большего, и он не может позволить этому продолжаться. Он пытается отстраниться от сжатой руки, но Каллен толкает его на неё, трахая его через одежду.  
— Погоди, — пытается выдохнуть он, но внятных слов не получается, или Каллен все же понимает, потому что он издает звук, похожий на рычание, и двигает рукой быстрее, сжимая кулак. При таком темпе Дориан готов вот-вот кончить, а он не хочет. Ему хочется, чтобы Каллен был внутри, а не этого мучения. Он упирается одной рукой о стену, тяжело дыша, потому что грудь Каллена давит на его спину, кольчуга упирается в лопатки, или, возможно, он дышит так трудно, потому что слишком долго мечтал об этом. Он пытается коснуться Каллена, но не может двинуться; Каллен слишком сильно прижал его к стене. Будь это кто другой, Дориан умолял бы его, просил о возможности расстегнуть штаны и взять его, пусть даже без масла, даже в этом позорном кабинете, куда в любой момент может зайти один из подчиненных — но умолять его значило бы угодить в очередную ловушку. Каллен хочет завоевать, а не принять. Поэтому Дориан опирается свободной рукой о стену и отталкивает спиной Каллена, пусть тот больше и сильнее, и он понимает, что это бесполезно. Ему не хочется на самом деле уйти. Но так приятно слышать, как учащается дыхание Каллена, как он рычит и только сильнее прижимает Дориана к древнему камню, пока он не перестаёт сопротивляться.  
— Постой, — пробует он снова, пусть это и неправильно. Мысли путаются. Он трахается с рукой Каллена снова, теперь уже по своей воле и в том бешеном темпе, что задают бёдра Каллена. Больше он ничем не может помочь себе. — Погоди, пожалуйста, я х-хочу…  
— Думаешь, твои желания меня волнуют, маг? - Его пальцы сжимают волосы Дориана, оттягивая его голову назад почти до боли. — Я могу усмирить тебя прямо сейчас. Даже без лириума.  
Неужели правда? Живот Дориана на мгновение сводит от самого настоящего страха. Говорят же, что лириум не всегда нужен для этого… Но зубы Каллена впиваются в его шею, и это оказывается очередной ловушкой. Как тяжело разгадывать правила этой игры, когда они только зарождаются. Дориан пытается снова рассмеяться и сглатывает. Создатель, он так близок, а рука Каллена неумолима. — Если… если ты попытаешься… хнн… тогда я… закусаю тебя до смерти, если придётся!  
Как же жалко и смехотворно звучат эти угрозы.  
Но Каллен не смеётся. Его рука снова накрывает лицо Дориана; два пальца проскальзывают между губ. Предлагает укусить его? Дориан едва не захлёбывается истерическим смехом. Он слышит, как Каллен сглатывает. Ласкающая рука горячая, как огонь, и Дориана трясёт от невозможности разрядки. Он лижет пальцы Каллена, отчаянно сосёт их, а Каллен шипит и отдёргивает их, словно Дориан укусил его. Дориан не хочет, чтобы Каллен останавливался — хоть когда-нибудь.  
— Скажи мне остановиться, — выдыхает Каллен снова.  
— Никогда, — кричит Дориан, и он отступает.  
Камень холодит его лоб, пока он приходит в себя. Колени не подгибаются; это похвально, учитывая обстоятельства. В частности, то, что Каллен больше не держит его, его вообще ничего не держит, кроме стены. Восстановив дыхание и сделав поистине андрастианское усилие, Дориан оборачивается и видит, что Каллен у стола надевает перчатки и наручи.  
— Мне очень жаль, — произносит он, не поворачиваясь. — Тебе следует держаться от меня подальше.  
Дориан пытается рассмеяться, но выдаёт только придушенное, измученное «ха». Неужели Каллен действительно думает, что делал что-то против воли Дориана? Его следует в этом разуверить.  
— Я не подчиняюсь вашим приказам, главнокомандующий.  
Каллен мгновение медлит, но не разворачивается. Он проверяет пряжки на наручах, глядит, чтобы ремни плотно прилегали к телу. Это практически медитация.  
— Это не было для меня просто игрой, Дориан.  
О Создатель, нет, не было. Дориан чувствует правду за словами его угроз. Но он облизывает губы. Он никогда не был мудрым человеком.  
— Это я и имел в виду, когда сказал, что не поддамся тебе.  
О, вот оно. Небольшое несовершенство в этих плечах. Это дрожь.  
— Я думал прийти к тебе ночью, — снова говорит Каллен после паузы. — Взломать твою дверь, если… ты запираешь её.  
— Полагаю, магам в Круге не разрешалось запирать двери? У тебя должен быть опыт в выбивании дверей. — он пожимает плечами, позабавленный услышанным. Хотя, пожалуй, ради спокойствия мастера по замкам отныне стоит оставлять дверь незапертой. Снова эта дрожь. Каллен очарователен, когда разгромлен.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что у меня в голове — шепчет он. — Какие вещи я… — он обрывает сам себя. Неспособный даже описать "эти вещи" словами.  
Дориан трясёт головой. Подтягивает штаны, поправляет одежду. Он оставил подарок на стене рядом с потёками зелья, но раз это всё вина Каллена, ему и прибираться. Храмовники ведь этим занимаются? Прибираются за магами и за тем, что остаётся от магов.  
— Тогда приди и возьми меня, — говорит Дориан, направляясь к двери. — Возьми снова и снова, заставь часами склоняться перед тобой, заставь меня сделать всё, что придёт тебе в твою привлекательную светловолосую безумную голову, друг мой. Всё, что храмовник может сделать с таким магом, как я.  
Он открывает дверь и глядит назад черед плечо — о, какие большие, какие сверкающие и голодные глаза у этого льва. Шею Дориана покалывает от воспоминания о его зубах.  
Затем он прибавляет со всей злостью, что способен вложить в свои слова:  
— Если сможешь.  
С этими словами он запирает дверь и направляется в свою комнату — готовиться к битве.

 

2 глава

Маг, который жил свободным всю жизнь.  
Маг, который никогда не испытывал страха — ни перед храмовниками, ни перед своим народом, который возненавидел бы его, ни даже перед демонами. Маг, который держал рабов, но никогда не был им сам. В этом есть какая-то чистота.  
В своих мечтах Каллен уничтожал эту чистоту снова, и снова, и снова. Он в застенках Каземат, а Дориан сидит перед ним, привязанный к стулу, с запястьями, скованными наручниками, на которые нанесены руны. Он в камере Каземат — в камере Дориана, хотя этот маг никогда не был в плену, и жить ему осталось недолго — приказывает Дориану повернуться лицом к решётке. Каллен, пересекающий внутренний двор и не обращающий внимания на пронзительные вопли человека, привязанного к столбу, которого избивают, у которого смуглая кожа и такой знакомый голос.  
В этих мечтах Каллен никогда не покидал Казематы и даже не думал об этом.  
(Однажды он застукал Карраса. Оттащил его от мага, в надежде на наказание попросил Мередит исключить его из храмовников, но отступил: на допросе выяснилось, что жертва была магом крови, и любое проявление симпатии к нему Мередит расценила бы как повод выгнать самого Каллена. Он боялся остаться без лириума и в следующий раз проигнорировал звуки борьбы, доносящиеся из комнаты, сопение и приглушённые рыдания. Наказанием за его грехи стала картинка, навсегда оставшаяся в его памяти: сгорбленный и отчаявшийся маг, и Каррас, грубо берущий его сзади. Наказание Каллена в том, чтобы видеть это снова, и снова, и снова, и чувствовать… нет. Он не желает быть монстром, но он чувствует… о Создатель, что он чувствует…)  
«Дориан сам желал этого. Он… Я сказал ему держаться от меня подальше, а он предпочёл остаться. Он сам захотел. Я сказал ему сопротивляться, и если бы он начал, я остановился бы».  
Но Каллен не уверен в этом до конца. Те, на кого нападают, не всегда дают отпор. Маги иногда так запуганы храмовниками, что делают то, чего не хотят. Вот почему Каллен отказался от Тревельяна, не позволил себе коснуться Амелл, запретил себе мечтать о Хоуке; с магами, которые познали ужас храмовников, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. Дориан мог симулировать желание, притворяться довольным, терпя похоть Каллена лишь до тех пор, пока не было возможности бежать…  
Нет. Нет. Дориан понятия не имел о храмовниках с юга: преследователях, охотниках, тюремщиках, палачах. Вот почему Каллен позволил себе это… это… с ним. Если Дориан выдержал, значит, он этого хотел.  
Именно так.  
Каллен ходит кругами по кабинету, покусывая костяшку большого пальца. Там уже мозоль; обычно он так делает, когда вспоминает о лириуме. Ну и чудеса: за весь вечер он ни разу о нём не подумал. С тех пор, как… Он останавливается и смотрит на стену кабинета. Около неё стоит ведро с мыльной водой и лежит щётка, которой он оттирал следы от подарка Дориана… и другие следы Дориана со стены.  
То, чего он так желает, лириум не сможет заменить даже отчасти.  
«Приди и возьми меня, — сказал маг, — если сможешь. Я не дам тебе выиграть».  
— Андрасте, укажи мне путь, — выдыхает он в тишину, но на самом деле мысли его вовсе не об Андрасте. «Дориан. Не дай мне согрешить».  
Затем осторожным продуманным движением он открывает, а после закрывает за собой дверь кабинета и направляется к главному зданию Скайхолда. 

#  
Дориан живёт в одной из маленьких комнат с окном, выходящим в сад. Отчего-то Каллена удивляет его выбор. Дориан никогда не производил на него впечатления набожного человека, а он ведь должен был слушать бесконечные проповеди и песнопения матери Жизель и её помощниц каждый вечер.  
Затем он снова начинает считать и глядит на балкон, чтобы запомнить расположение, и… а, вот оно. Часовня Скайхолда под комнатой Дориана, и все плотские утехи происходят прямиком над головой Андрасте. Да, это многое объясняет.  
Каллен останавливается перед дверью, сглатывает, его ладони потеют. Маг внутри, бродит там, что-то напевает. Трудно расслышать. Двери Скайхолда толстые, кладка основательная. Никто не узнает, что происходит внутри, если соблюдать осторожность.  
Будет ли дверь закрыта?  
Если будет, говорит он себе твёрдо, то он уйдёт. Он больше никогда не заговорит с Дорианом о том, что случилось, разве что извинится за это. Формально закончится и их дружба, и он предоставит Кассандре судить его за принуждение союзника Инквизиции к неуместному роману.  
Он поворачивает защёлку. Та легко открывается.  
Когда он тихо заходит внутрь, то видит мага у противоположной стены комнаты, стоящего перед зеркалом высотой во весь рост и бережно наносящего воск на свои усы. Ноги босые, из одежды на нём только брюки; на ночном столике неподалёку — влажное полотенце и туалетные принадлежности, недавно использованные. В воздухе витает запах дорогой туалетной воды. Когда Каллен закрывает дверь, глаза мага встречаются с ним в зеркале, и выражение лица за мгновение становится непроницаемым. Каллен пытается поймать малейшие признаки неприязни или самодовольства. Первое означает, что ему тут не рады. Второе — что маг даже не подозревает о нависшей над ним опасности  
После небольшой заминки Дориан продолжает приводить в порядок усы.  
— Неужели ни у кого из вас, южан, нет хороших манер? Ты хотя бы постучал перед тем, как войти.  
Высокомерие: это одновременно и бесит, и как бальзам на раны. Каллен возвращается к двери, чтобы запереть, и его радует, что Дориан задумчиво наблюдает за ним. Каллен говорит:  
— Храмовники не стучат, когда заходят в жилище мага.  
Он ходит по комнате, кружит вокруг шкафа без особой причины. Цивилизованность. Он напоминает себе, что он цивилизован. Он никогда не был раньше в комнате Дориана. Она обставлена ещё более скудно, чем его уголок в библиотеке; Каллен замечает там лютню, а ещё обитый бархатом стул, который точно не остался от прежних обитателей Скайхолда, он просто рассохся бы за столетия. Здесь лишь несколько личных вещей: набор по уходу на комоде, посох в углу, один из вездесущих портретов странного человека на стене, который у Дориана почему-то висит вниз головой. Каллен открывает шкаф в углу и видит только две смены одежды. Брюки на Дориане — единственные, что у него есть. .  
— Да, но ты больше не… — его голос осекается, и мгновением позже он прямо перед Калленом, отталкивает его и захлопывает шкаф. — Извини-ка! В Круге магов нет такого понятия, как «приватность»?  
— Нет, — совершенно бездумно Каллен так перемещает вес, чтобы отрезать Дориану путь к отступлению. — В Кинлохе мы смотрели, пока они ели, рожали детей, испражнялись. В Казематах их комнаты запирались только снаружи.  
Дориан выглядит искренне удивлённым — и затем его глаза сужаются, когда он замечет, что Каллен намеренно вторгается в его личное пространство. Он делает шаг назад; дыхание Каллена учащается.  
— Какие же колдовские трюки маг может провернуть, сидя на горшке, скажи на милость? Разве что читать гримуар, чтобы скоротать время.  
— Это касалось не того, что маг может сделать. — Он преследует Дориана, подходя ближе, медленно загоняя его, пока тот не упирается спиной в шкаф. Когда-то его натаскивали на это. Способ вывести мага из равновесия, заставить нервничать, ослабить его магию, поддерживаемую волей. — Смысл был в том, чтобы напомнить: Создатель следит за ними даже тогда, и они не могут ничего спрятать от Него.  
Дориан принимает это во внимание и ловко обходит Каллена, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы узнать, преследуют ли его. Даже если это и так. Это красиво; Каллен поворачивается, следуя этому танцу, и сам себе улыбается. Рот его увлажняется, когда Дориан фыркает:  
— Вы не Создатель, мой дорогой коммандер.  
Это не случайность, думает он, что Дориан полностью отворачивается, пока говорит. Позволяя Каллену разглядеть чистые линии его тела, изгиб ягодиц, собственную уверенность, которая буквально кричит: «Конечно, я прекрасен!» — без единого намёка на скромность. И он прекрасен, его гладкую смуглую кожу не портят даже резкие, странные линии татуировок, идущих через плечо и вниз по груди и животу. Он сложен удивительно хорошо для мага — но затем Каллен думает, что отступники всегда выглядят свежее, здоровее, сильнее. Жизнь расцветает, когда она не заперта в клетке.  
— Создатель ведёт меня, — произносит Каллен, хотя он сомневается, что Создатель сейчас с ним в его одержимости.  
— Зачем, чтобы посмотреть, как я испражняюсь? Полагаю, Создатель мог бы получше распорядиться своим временем.  
Дориан переходит к штучкам по уходу за собой, чистит крошечную расчёску для усов. Татуировка идёт через его спину, исчезая за поясом штанов. Каллен чувствует, что у неё магическое назначение, хоть и не может опознать здесь руны эльфов, гномов или магии крови. Просто геометрические фигуры — круги, треугольники и прямые линии разного цвета, расположенные в произвольном порядке, не складывающиеся в узор. Каллен придвигается ближе, изучая их.  
— Наблюдение нужно для защиты магов, — говорит Каллен. Он больше ничего не может поделать с собой. Он поднимает руку — перчатки и наручи оставил в кабинете, всё, кроме нагрудника, потому что этот маг опасен, и он не позволит себе забыть об этом — и проводит пальцем по плечу Дориана, следуя одной из красных линий. Прикоснувшись, он понимает, что это одна из тевинтерских штучек; красная линия концентрирует огненную магию в левой руке Дориана, чёрная направляет некромантию в правую. Зелёная и синяя линии явно относятся к магии элементов или духовной магии. Дориан напрягается под его рукой, и некой части Каллена это нравится.  
Он продолжает:  
— Храмовник может осмотреть тело любого мага, если это нужно во время исполнения его обязанностей. От мага требуется только получше подготовиться к этому.  
— Что? — Дориан чуть поворачивает голову; Каллен видит искреннее любопытство на его лице. — Хочешь сказать, что в Круге ты просто заходил в любую комнату мага, какую ни пожелаешь, говорил им снимать штаны, и они это делали? Во имя Андрасте, что ты там искал?  
— Подозрительные отметины. — Он оглаживает татуированный бицепс Дориана, задевает грудные мышцы. Крошечное золотое кольцо блестит в соске мага, Каллен щиплет его кончик. — Необычные изменения тела. Знаки магии крови.  
Дориан вздрагивает. Ему нравится, когда его касаются подобным образом? Но затем он говорит:  
— Звучит как удобный предлог. Зашёл в комнату мага и твори что хочешь, прикрываясь долгом.  
Каллен обхватывает его целиком, прижимая ладонь к животу, и притягивает к себе поближе, так он может поцеловать место соединения шеи и плеча. Вблизи туалетная вода Дориана пахнет миррой и, пожалуй, корицей; Каллен хочет укусить его.  
— Да. Это было удобным поводом для разных вещей.  
Дориан позволяет трогать себя, уступая ему, хотя держится ещё немного скованно. Напряжённость возбуждает Каллена; уступчивость обнадёживает.  
— И ты делал эти вещи? — спрашивает Дориан.  
Опасный вопрос.  
— Какие вещи? — он снова щёлкает по кольцу в соске Дориана, а затем поддаётся искушению: нежно проходится зубами по линиям, которые заканчиваются на шее Дориана там, где был бы воротник, надень тот рубашку. Дориан чуть вздрагивает, дыхание его сбивается и учащается.  
— Врывался в комнату мага, — говорит Дориан. Его голос становится ниже, мягче; Создатель, как же Каллен хочет его. — Обыскивал их по какому-то поводу. Эти обыски были… тщательными?  
Слишком много намёков, слишком изощрённая пытка. Каллен толкает Дориана вперёд, тот задыхается и оказывается прижат к комоду. Средства по уходу звенят и гремят, перемешиваясь в беспорядке. Когда Дориан пытается выпрямиться, Каллен прижимает его правую руку к комоду, раздвигает его ноги и пытается приспустить штаны. Он стаскивает их со стройных бёдер мага. Это трудно, потому что Дориан сопротивляется и потому что штаны цепляются за его член.  
— Возможно, тебе станет понятнее на наглядном примере, — шепчет Каллен в шею Дориану.  
Но внезапно Дориан резко подаётся назад. Он достаточно силён, чтобы оттолкнуть Каллена, и это бесит. Этот маг смеет противостоять ему! Дориан опирается о туалетный столик, и Каллен взмахивает рукой, чтобы лишить его равновесия. Дориан охает и едва не падает на туалетный столик, и в то же время пытается развернуться, а вес Каллена давит, заставляя его наполовину лечь, неуклюже выкрутившись.  
— Проклятье! Чёртов варвар, я просто хочу…  
— Я уже сказал тебе, что мне всё равно, чего ты хочешь. — Кровь стучит в ушах Каллена. Маг сражался с ним. Маг сопротивляется роли, что предназначил дл него Создатель, и… Каллен ослабляет давление, переворачивает его на спину так, что он почти вытягивается на туалетном столике. Маг должен выучиться. Дориан открывает рот, чтобы снова запротестовать, и Каллен закрывает его своим, заставляет молчать языком и зубами, придерживая голову одной рукой, чтобы он не смог отодвинуться.  
Однако Дориан всё равно пытается, осыпая его проклятиями на своём декадентском языке, прежде чем вспоминает, что Каллен не говорит на нём.  
— Эти грёбаные ножницы воткнулись мне в спину, ты, тупой…  
Каллен поднимает его достаточно долго, чтобы смести кожаный футляр и его содержимое на пол, затем крепко прижимает к себе и возвращается к его рту. У Дориана всегда вкус вина. Каллен проникает глубже в поисках других вкусов, тщательно выискивая следы запрещённых веществ или крови. Но это только вино, и Дориан, кисло-сладкий, как хурма.  
Когда Каллен заканчивает оральную инспекцию к своему полному удовлетворению, он отстраняется. Дориан тяжело дышит из-за их потасовки, а может, из-за поцелуя, и смотрит на Каллена сердито, но не испуганно. Хорошо. Да.  
— Ты отказываешь мне в праве обыска, маг? — выдыхает Каллен в его ухо. Ему хочется сделать сразу столько всего.  
Дориан усмехается.  
— Право на то, право на сё. Храмовники могут оправдывать всё, что делают, каким-то мифическим «правом», но их слова ничего не изменят.  
Каллен никогда не слышал ничего умнее, но обсуждение не вписывается в их нынешнюю игру.  
— Почему ты сопротивляешься?  
— Потому что я хочу лежать на моей треклятой постели. Я деликатный аристократ, и у меня легко появляются синяки, благодарю.  
Свободной рукой Каллен освобождает Дориана из плена штанов, массируя его более нежно, чем он делал это ранее в кабинете.  
— Я хочу тебя здесь, — говорит Каллен.  
Веки закрытых глаз Дориана подрагивают.  
— Ты сказать, тебе плевать, чего я хочу. — Он сглатывает. — Но мне дико хочется коснуться тебя.  
Каллену тоже до ужаса хочется коснуться его. Повинуясь импульсу, он выпускает член Дориана, скользит рукой через середину его торса к соску, который он дразнил ранее. Золотое колечко зачаровывает его. Он оттягивает его и замечает, как Дориан прикусывает губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Каллен может целыми днями играть с телом этого мага, открывая все его прелестные секреты, но прямо сейчас он жаждет вовсе не этого.  
— Дотронуться здесь? — спрашивает он, обводя языком вокруг кольца. Дориан выгибается, и Каллен чувствует, как его руки цепляются за нагрудник.  
— Везде, мать твою, — судя по голосу Дориана, он изнемогает от желания. — Почему ты носишь латы?  
— Потому что маги опасны. — Каллен перестаёт тянуть за кольцо и вместо этого смыкает вокруг соска губы, посасывая и щекоча его языком. Дориан шипит проклятье, и это красиво. Это звучит так сдержанно и пресыщенно; но сейчас в руках Каллена он теряет контроль. — Только идиот может забыть об этом.  
Каллен не идиот, но он и не жесток, а Дориан сказал, что хочет его коснуться. В голову Каллена приходит мысль, уродливая, кошмарная. Она заставляет Каллена оставить в покое сосок Дориана, а руки — трястись. Но она слишком сильна и… и… Дориан остановит его, если ему не понравится. Дориан опасный тевинтерский маг, и он не потерпит плохого обращения.  
Поэтому он отступает, тянет Дориана прочь от туалетного столика. Маг встаёт, подчиняясь Каллену, пошатываясь и тяжело дыша. И он насторожен. Хорошо. Каллен не хочет, чтобы Дориан расслаблялся с ним. Это небезопасно.  
Он скользит рукой по голове Дориана, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Затем он тянет эту голову вниз, расстёгивая свои штаны другой рукой.  
Дориан сразу же понимает, что нужно Каллену, и на мгновение игра прерывается; глаза его горят, он исполнен желания. Затем он ловит взгляд Каллена, и это просто волшебство, как он чувствует, что нужно Каллену.  
Неожиданно он начинает сопротивляться, напрягая спину в ответ на попытки Каллена нагнуть его. Каллен давит сильнее, подступает ближе в молчаливой угрозе; он запоздало понимает, что скалит зубы. Дориан мешкает, но отталкивает подбородком руку Каллена. Его глаза сверкают, его магия приходит в движение, и каждый из старых инстинктов Каллена вопит, и он готовится, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.  
Атака «взрывом разума» выходит очень мягкой. Дориан осторожен. Каллен прекрасно знает, что маг калибра Дориана мог бы сделать с мозгом слабовольного или неподготовленного человека; это словно опытный мечник слегка касается оружием. Но. Каллен легко отводит удар, словно у него всё ещё лириум в крови, словно он всё ещё храмовник, и пьянящее осознание силы и ярости, потому что «он атаковал меня» — бьёт по нему, переполняет его. Он рычит и бьёт Дориана по ноге сзади; маг скулит и опускается на колено. Крепко держа его за волосы, Каллен наклоняется.  
— Укусишь меня, и я тебя разорву.  
Как ни странно, но Дориан смеётся, хотя лицо покраснело от напряжения и боли; под коленями нет ковра, и Каллен тянет его за волосы, не церемонясь. Он рвано дышит, пока возится со своей одеждой — и толкается магу в рот. Он слышит, как Дориан давится, но его это не волнует. Он суёт свой член глубже, не оставляя Дориану времени подготовиться, и удерживает его за волосы, пока тот задыхается.  
Но та часть Каллена, которая потрясена, которая помнит, что он не монстр, вновь заявляет о себе, и он отступает. Это ужасно. Он — ужасен. Он, он…  
Дориан откашливается, затем глядит на него.  
— Это всё, на что ты способен, коммандер?  
Он тянется к бёдрам Каллена и открывает свой рот.  
О, Андрасте. Всё тело Каллена звенит, когда мягкое тепло охватывает его, скользит вниз, лижет вверху. Он против воли закрывает глаза, хоть это и опасно; он не может удержаться от слабого стона, хотя это показывает его слабость; он ослабляет хватку пальцев и беспомощно двигает бёдрами, и это полный крах самоконтроля. Дориан сосёт с наслаждением, одной рукой обхватив основание члена Каллена и массируя его так хорошо и умело, что становится ясно — он делал это много, много раз. Очевидно, что он тоже наслаждается процессом. Он на мгновение выпускает изо рта член, чтобы поцеловать его нижнюю часть, усы щекочут чувствительную кожу и заставляют Каллена вздрогнуть. Как же это хорошо. Благость, шок и удовольствие обезоруживают его. Если Дориан маг крови, самое время ему взять под контроль разум Каллена. К счастью, Дориан сейчас, похоже, желает контролировать тело Каллена.  
Это… недопустимо. Каллен кусает губу, фокусирует волю, и всё равно оттолкнуть Дориана — это как разбередить открытую рану. Ему нужно кое-что ещё. Он хочет, Дориан хочет…  
— В постель, — говорит Каллен между вздохами, оттягивая Дориана за волосы и практически толкая его через комнату. — Сейчас, живо.  
Дориан спотыкается, и Каллен хватает его за руку, частично чтобы поддержать, частично — направляя его вперёд, и отчасти потому, что так он может сохранять контакт со сладкой кожей мага. Он наполовину обезумел, неспособный думать ни о чём, кроме удовольствия, а Дориан в его руках, на коленях, под ним…  
как и должно магу…  
О Создатель, нет, это ужасно, хотя Дориан стонет, когда Каллен опускается перед ним и снимает брюки. и проводит языком по спине. Но он не монстр, и он заставляет себя сказать в эту кожу:  
— Взять тебя, здесь, мне нужно.  
Дориан хрюкает, и тянется куда-то назад, и что-то холодное утыкается в руку Каллена. Он резко отдёргивает её, потом понимает, что это маленькая глиняная баночка с широкой пробковой крышкой. Его пальцы трясутся, когда он пытается открыть — это занимает целых три попытки — и зачерпывает что-то густое и жирное, пахнущее мятой. (Это то же массажное масло, которым пользуется Дориан. Он истерически смеётся). Дориан тоже вертит баночку в руках:  
— Венедис, да я помру от промедления! — но Каллен уже намазал себя и начал входить в него ко времени, когда Дориан заканчивает фразу.  
Это нужно делать не так, он знает. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как он занимался этим, беззаботные деньки в Кинлохе перед Концом. Одна ночь отчаянья в подсобке с буфетчиком, чьё имя он сейчас не назовёт, но Каллен всё же знает, что должен быть медленнее, чтобы дать магу время приспособиться, он не маленький. Но что-то в нём радуется тому, как Дориан шипит от боли, как вздрагивает под ним. Кто-то в нём хватает бёдра Дориана, тянет назад, и удерживает на месте, и требует наказания, заставляя Дориана смириться или быть проклятым, ясно давая понять всем телом, что желания мага не имеют значения. Здесь нет нежности. Хоть бы зеркало в углу было повёрнуло к кровати — хоть бы. Может, Дориану нравится наблюдать.  
Он храмовник независимо от того, соблюдает он обеты или нет. В доспехе и почти полностью одетый, на коленях позади голого мага, который скулит и дёргается под ним. Одна рука лежит на загривке Дориана. Другая удерживает его во время грубых движений.  
Спаси его Андрасте. Каллен в нерешительности останавливается, рука соскальзывает с головы Дориана, когда он видит себя со стороны. Раскрасневшееся лицо, жестокий взгляд, дикие движения. Совсем как Каррас. Посмотрите только, что он сделал. Точь-в-точь Каррас.  
Но затем Дориан разворачивается, грациозный как танцор. Он откидывается на нагрудник Каллена, стараясь коснуться ладонью его щеки. Его глаза наполовину прикрыты веками, мутные от исступления, из открытого рта вырываются вздохи. Он поворачивает голову ко рту Каллена, нагло вымогая поцелуй. Каллен не может отвести глаз от зеркала, но в узком кусочке стекла Дориан поворачивает лицо Каллена так, чтобы их рты встретились, и Дориан пьёт тепло с его губ. Бездумно Каллен обвивает вокруг него руку, поглаживая плоский живот, а рука Дориана накрывает его ладонь, направляя её по линии татуировки, вниз к дорожке тёмных волос под пупком. Член мага толстый, коричневый и напряжённый, увенчаный шокирующе розовым над валиком крайней плоти. Возглас удовольствия, с которым Дориан тянет руку Каллена — ответ на его невысказанный вопрос.  
Удовольствие. Желание. Этот маг, Дориан, желает его.  
Создатель, это совсем не то, что творил Каррас.  
Со стоном Каллен обвивает руки вокруг Дориана, овладевает его ртом и им самим, и толкается, толкается, толкается до тех пор, пока маг не начинает издавать мягкие рваные звуки, бормоча его имя умоляющим голосом, двигаясь ему навстречу. Когда Каллен свободной рукой обрисовывает магические линии — которые сейчас светятся, греют пальцы и покалывают их, Создатель, он должен был догадаться, что тату тоже эротичны — и снова обрисовывает круги вокруг его сосков, Дориан стонет и дёргается, и изливается на его пальцы. Это не подобает магу. Он не должен получать удовольствие, когда храмовник берёт его. Это не тот ужас, которого жаждал Каллен, которого он боялся и за который ненавидел себя.  
Это намного, намного лучше.  
Когда оргазм ломает как в лихорадке, когда удовольствие омывает его, это благословение. Он прижимается лицом к шее Дориана и всхлипывает, когда его бёдра толкаются, а яички ударяются, а мысли распадаются и снова складываются в свежевыжженную картину, которая прикрывает собой старую, кошмарную, в почти молитву: «Спасибо тебе».  
Он благодарит не Андрасте или Создателя. Он даже не произносит это вслух. Маг и так достаточно высокого мнения о себе.  
Но он отпускает Дориана, хотя собственные руки дрожат и он едва может оставаться в вертикальном положении после такой мощной разрядки. Часть Каллена хочет бросить мага в этой куче простыней. Просто натянуть штаны и уйти, пусть маг знает, что он — ничто… Но эту часть себя неожиданно легко игнорировать. Вместо этого он идёт к туалетному столику и назад возвращается с влажной тряпкой, чтобы обтереть тело Дориана. Он оставил так много синяков, красных полумесяцев и даже один укус на повреждённой коже между шеей и плечом. (Он не помнит, как делал это. Он рад, что не зашёл слишком далеко). На холсте кожи Дориана, на каллиграфии его татуировок эти отметины выглядят как часть узора. Он садится на постель рядом с ничком лежащим Дорианом и, нахмурившись, касается края багрового укуса.  
Дориан, который лежит лениво, пока Каллен обтирает его, приоткрывает один глаз. Каллен спрашивает:  
— Ты умеешь излечивать?  
— Совершенно нет, — бормочет Дориан в скрещённые руки. — Плохо сочетается с некромантией. Восставшим мертвецам это не нужно, сам понимаешь.  
Он замолкает, и Каллен молчит, сидя рядом с ним и расковыривая свою рану. Его челюсти сжаты.  
Дориан вскидывает бровь.  
— Подумываешь попросить прощения, коммандер? Храмовники даже это могут сделать с магами?  
Каллен пытается расслабить челюсти и не может, даже чтобы что-то сказать. Он хочет сказать, что большинство храмовников не извиняются перед магом, но он другой. И потому Каллен не может заставить себя сказать это. Потому что он не отличается от остальных. Он отводит взгляд и нехотя убирает руку от кожи Дориана.  
Дориан страдальчески вздыхает.  
— Ты, случайно, не заметил, что я ни разу не подпалил твою шевелюру?  
«Сделаешь что-нибудь, что мне не понравится, и я подожгу твои волосы».  
Это самая интимная вещь, которую они могут себе позволить друг с другом, не нарушая безопасности. И это очень важно. Настолько, что Каллен говорит:  
— Да. И… я никогда не усмирю тебя. Мне не стоило говорит этого тогда.  
Брови мага поднимаются почти до самых волос. Он перекатывается на бок, подпирает голову кулаком и задумчиво смотрит на Каллена. Затем он говорит:  
— Если ты готов снять эту треклятую броню, можешь даже остаться на ночь.  
Дориан произносит это великодушным тоном, но это не часть их игры. Это… Каллен весь холодеет. Лечь вместе с магом, стать уязвимым? Спать с ним, зная, что в сне могут слететься демоны, искушая его и пытаясь захватить? Или, в самом худшем случае, пойти на риск. что маг увидит его сны и поймёт, какие кошмары живут в душе Каллена?  
Он вздрагивает и коротко мотает головой. Он осознаёт, что Дориан может посчитать это проявлением отвращения к нему — и действительно, улыбка Дориана тускнеет, он чуть отодвигается, и в узком пространстве между ними возникает чувство хрупкой боли.  
— Повеселился, да? — преувеличенно легкомысленно говорит он. — Ну и хватит. Дай знать, если захочешь поиграть в шахматы… или как сегодня.  
Нет.  
— Нет, — говорит Каллен. — Я не могу…  
Стены Кинлоха, живые и гноящиеся, окружают его. Клетка с невидимыми ему решётчатыми стенами. Когти демонов, раздирающие его разум… Он делает резкий вздох, закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
— Благословенны те, кто встаёт против зла и скверны и не отступает.  
И так только хуже, потому что теперь Дориан будет думать, что это его Каллен называет злым и осквернённым, и он слышит, как маг гневно бормочет проклятье и садится, вероятно, чтобы выпроводить его. Нет, Каллен уже достаточно боли причинил многим магам. Он не может снова совершить это, только не с этим магом. Дориан заслуживает правды.  
Он шепчет с закрытыми глазами:  
— Я не хочу тебя бояться.  
Его ждёт сюрприз. Шелест покрывала и прогнувшаяся под весом тела постель. Он представляет себе руку Дориана, которая снова ложится на его плечо, этот жест сочится жалостью — и не может. Он вскакивает на ноги и уже наполовину пересекает комнату, когда Дориан настигает его мягким:  
— Создатель, что они сделали с тобой?  
Он останавливается в нерешительности.  
Слишком. Это слишком. Это больше не игра, это больше не безопасно. В голосе Дориана слишком много заботы. Вот почему маги и храмовники не должны спать друг с другом; теперь чистота Дориана запятнана. Каллен не может больше доверять этому магу настолько, чтобы убить его, когда будет нужно.  
Ему вдруг отчаянно хочется лириума. И сердце болит, хотя он знает, что не заслуживает ничего, кроме долга и раскаянья.  
— Тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше, — снова говорит Каллен с горечью. И сбегает в ночь, разбитый и одинокий. 

 

Глава 3

Каллен избегает его.  
Неделя идёт за неделей, и это становится невыносимо. Дориан не привык к отказу — всё-таки это взаимное использование, можно сказать, дружеские отношения, как принято в Тевинтере. У него были любовники, которые покидали его, пока его тело ещё подрагивало от оргазма; по крайней мере, Каллен остался с ним ещё на какое-то время, и нежно гладил его, и переживал из-за его синяков. Но уйти после этого… Зачем, это же просто смешно. Человек, который заходит так далеко, захочет ещё как минимум разок покувыркаться.  
Но Каллен не желает ещё раз покувыркаться. Это… больно. Как ни удивительно. Дориан не ходит в его кабинет; он не желает преследовать его, потому что это нарушает правила игры и потому что это выглядит жалко. Однако он отправляет посыльного с предложением поиграть в шахматы, и тот возвращается с высокопарной запиской о том, что Каллен ценит предложение, но не имеет на это времени. Вот так вот. И Дориан иногда мельком видит его в коридорах Скайхолда, и даже раз или два ловит его взгляд, когда идёт в таверну, а Каллен возвращается в свою… колокольню или как там её. Каллен отводит глаза быстрее, чем влюблённый школяр. Это смотрелось бы мило, если бы… Если бы.  
Дориан должен быть счастлив, что ублюдок ничего больше не хочет. Он твердит себе это в первые день-два, пока лечит синяки и покрывает мазью укус на плече, который натирает одеждой. Когда спишь с человеком, желающим тебя убить — раны неизбежны. Но когда боль утихает, он лежит по утрам в постели и, вспоминая эти мягкий звук, с которым Каллен так жадно лизал его соски, единственный, кто догадался, что яркие золотые кольца в них — чёткое послание, что Дориан обожает игры с сосками, однако примечательно, что большая часть любовников просто игноровала эти треклятые штуки, с большим успехом он мог повесить коровьи колокольчики, они хотя бы звенели… Он вздыхает и пытается смириться с тем, что никогда больше не будет этого удовольствия. Никогда не почувствует этот тяжёлый, толстый, потрясающий член, который вторгается внутрь и заставляет его испытать оргазм независимо от того, готов он или нет. Никогда эти прекрасные карие глаза не поглядят на него с затаёнными ужасными мыслями; никогда он не ощутит прикосновение этих длиннопалых рук, таких сдержанно-жестоких…  
Создатель, я должен радоваться, что я остался цел и невредим, говорит он себе, предаваясь утренним воспоминаниям. Затем он засовывает руки под одеяло и трогает соски, и сжимает член, и стонет, представляя себе зубы, кусающие его плоть.  
И после того, как кончает, он раздумывает, что же он сделал не так.  
Это гиблое дело. Гиблое настолько, что он чувствует себя старым и больным, хотя всё не так; такое гиблое, что даже Железный Бык перестаёт с ним флиртовать. Однажды ночью в таверне он спрашивает об этом, и Бык, приподняв бровь, говорит:  
— Э, так ведь я не тот, кто тебе сейчас нужен.  
(Дориана бесит, что это правда. Проклятый Бык). Всё так плохо, что Лелиана останавливается неподалёку от Дориана, рассматривающего библиотеку и не понимающего ни слова на корешках. Он тяжело смотрит на неё, гадая, скажет ли она: «Я же говорила», — или просто прирежет его и покончит с этим.  
— Возможно, я зря волновалась за Каллена, — тянет она и отворачивается от него прежде, чем он соображает, что сказать в ответ.  
Хуже всего становится, когда он засыпает. Он привыкает к демонам желания; конечно, они его величайшая слабость, и где бы в Тени он ни находился, они преследуют его как щенки, вечно маячат перед глазами в виде того, чего он так страстно желает. Одобрение его отца, прозрение его народа, овладение этим фокусом второго уровня, с которым у него всегда были проблемы и который точно его убьёт. Они редко искушают его настоящими объектами его вожделения, потому что это слишком очевидно; он смеялся, когда один из них впервые пытался соблазнить, представ в облике красивого младшего сына магистра Ниввуса, и об этом стало известно во всей Тени, потому что они больше не пытались снова. Но в первый раз один из них предстаёт в облике Каллена перед Дорианом, он едва не принимает жадность в глазах за голод, который испытывает настоящий Каллен, и… что ж. Он осознаёт ошибку в тот момент, когда их губы соприкасаются, и демон не любит его рот так, как отчаянно жаждет этого Дориан. Так, как делает это Каллен. К счастью, огонь в Тени сжигает так же хорошо, как и настоящий.  
Но это предупреждение ему. Эта… тоска, эта боль, что он чувствует — это становится опасным. Ему нужно противостоять этому, победить это или… сделать что-то ещё. Ему просто нужно что-то сделать.  
Только он не знает, что.

 

Отец — вот кто его добивает. И Тревельян, идиот, прихвостень Круга, который вмешивается во всё; они застигают врасплох, и принуждают к разговору, и после этой дискуссии он словно одна большая рана, будто его освежевали изнутри. Галвард извиняется — извиняется! Как будто слова могут оправдать то, что случилось. Уж лучше бы он оглушил Дориана чем-нибудь по голове и притащил домой в кандалах. По крайней мере, так легче было бы его ненавидеть.  
Когда они возвращаются в Скайхолд, он идёт прямиком в «Приют Вестника», занимает отдельную кабинку в затенённом углу и делает по глотку за каждую кошмарную песню которую исполняет эта девица-бард своим трепетным голоском. Спустя час его мочевой пузырь готов лопнуть, как выражаются здешние дикари; к полуночи он настолько пьян, что не может ясно видеть. Посредством воли, которую натренировали лучшие маги Минратоса, он терпит и наконец мочится на куст, а не под себя. Он даже слегка горд, что его не стошнило, хотя это, разумеется, означает, что он ещё пьянее, потому что ликёр покинул его живот и вошёл в кровь.  
Он не может вспомнить путь к собственной комнате. Он пытается, спотыкается, думая о том, что здесь куда больше ступенек, и все они чертовски высокие. Но это не его комната; тут ничего, кроме булыжников, бочек с гвоздями, валяющейся рухляди. Это, должно быть, комната двумя дверьми ниже; проклятье. Он пробует снова. Снова нет, каким-то образом он добирается до западных парапетов и глядит вниз с тысячефутовой высоты на землю далеко-далеко внизу. Здесь холодно… всегда холодно, всегда ужасно в этой вонючей дыре, в которую он сам себя сослал. Холодно и страшно находиться среди людей, которые все поголовно считают, что маги недалеко ушли от демонов; холодно и так одиноко, что иногда ему кажется — он умрёт от этого одиночества. Это одиночество легко прикрывать легкомысленными фразами и природной наглостью днём, но здесь, под холодным лунным светом, при ветре, который будто пронзает его одежду кинжалами, он беззащитен. Он рыдает, и сейчас он слишком пьян, чтобы чувствовать стыд за такое немужское поведение — но даже это непрестанное страдание лучше, чем возвращение домой, где его поймают в ловушку нежеланного брака и закуют в цепи его личность.  
— Мессир! — какая-то женщина хватает Дориана в охапку, и от ожогов третьей степени её спасает лишь то, что он слишком пьян. — Мессир, всё совсем не так плохо, как вам кажется!  
Он моргает, осознавая, что это стражница, а заодно понимая, что она удержала его от смертельного падения с парапета.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, стряхивает её руку, поправляет одежду и вытирает слёзы и сопли с лица, которое расцарапано в попытках успокоиться. — Абсолютно в порядке. Просто перепил, вот и всё. Эм, спасибо вам.  
Она кивает, тяжело глядя на него, и он с особой осторожностью старается повернуться к стене спиной, а не лицом снова, и уходит прочь.  
Но вот перед ним его дверь. и он молится, чтобы она не была заперта, потому что он не уверен, что справится с ключом в данный момент — а вовсе не потому, что у него есть что украсть, кроме бесполезного медальона альтуса и второй пары штанов, в которые никто не хочет залезть, кроме него самого. Но, к счастью, дверь открыта, и он спотыкается, падает на постель и начинает шарить в поисках одеяла, потому что здесь чертовски холодно, но никак не может найти. Разве его одеяло не было толще? Он выменял его на свою вторую пару добротных сапог.  
— Дориан.  
Теперь другая неприятность: кто-то положил пресс-папье на его покрывало. Кто мог додуматься до того, чтобы прокрасться в его комнату и заставить покрывало письменными принадлежностями? Да он им кровь в жилах вскипятит.  
— Дориан.  
[](http://fastpic.ru/view/90/2017/0122/6f02ad9be8bd1536f9132568bc4b1c6b.jpg.html)  
Теперь ему чудится голос Каллена. Он трясёт головой, снова тянется за одеялом, и его руку перехватывает другая, достаточно грубо, чтобы причинить боль. Это немного прочищает ему голову. Он поднимает глаза — и Каллен, красивый и злой, что и делает его таким привлекательным. И он — здесь, — что лучше всего.  
— Почему ты оставил меня? — выпаливает Дориан. Он никогда не собирался говорить это, потому что он зрелый мужчина и может вынести все неприятности из-за своих жарких любовных приключений, но ему больно, и как он ни пытается понять, в чём дело, у него не выходит. — Это потому что я видел, что они с тобой сделали?  
Глаза Каллена широко раскрываются, затем сощуриваются. Они карие, чудесного цвета даже сейчас, когда они наполнены отвращением.  
— Ты пьян.  
— Да, да, — Дориан раздражённо отмахивается. Эти люди и не подозревают, как часто он напивается. — Я не южный маг, помните об этом, мне позволено творить бесчинства. Или позволять вам бесчестить меня… но ты ушёл. Коммандер… — Он пытается коснуться лица Каллена, но тот раздражённо фыркает и перехватывает его руку. Это ужасно.  
— Дыхание Создателя, — вздыхает Каллен, обходит стол и берёт его за руку. — Прямо идти можешь? Позову кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя проводили до комнаты.  
Это ужасно. Это жалит, Дориан сам предпочитает быть высокомерным.  
— Очень хорошо, — говорит он, пытаясь встать, но получается только споткнуться и чуть не упасть, и удерживает его только жёсткая рука Каллена. — Но только, пожалуйста, пусть это будет женщина, потому что если ты меня не хочешь, я собираюсь пригласить в свою постель первого грёбаного мужика. А может быть, даже женщину; мне холодно.  
Каллен начинает злиться — или злится ещё больше.  
— В твоём состоянии вряд ли ты способен на что-нибудь в постели.  
Дориан тоже сомневается в этом, но какая разница. Никто не хочет его, тевинтерца, монстра с севера, осквернителя Андрасте, ходячее доказательство того, что магам не нужны храмовники, чтобы быть приличными людьми.  
— Тебе-то что за дело? Что-нибудь придумаю, не в первый раз.  
Он вырывает руку из хватки Каллена и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и он шатается совсем немного. Каллен ловит его прежде, чем он успевает сделать пять шагов, и мир размывается, и внезапно он обнаруживает себя лежащим на мохнатых плечах на манер ручной клади.  
— Что… Ты…  
— Не кричи, — обрывает Каллен. — И не дёргайся, а то брошу тебя. Хотя я собираюсь сделать это в любом случае.  
Он действительно поднимается по лестнице с Дорианом, перекинутым через плечо, и это пугало бы, если бы выпивка не придавала окружающему некую головокружительную неустойчивость. И когда Дориан уже в постели, где есть одеяло, слава Андрасте, и голову склонившегося над ним Каллена обрамляют звёзды и облака, это так странно и неправильно, но отчего-то смотрится так, словно так и должно быть.  
— Пожалуйста, — выпаливает Дориан. — Пожалуйста, ты можешь причинить мне столько боли, сколько хочешь. Только останься.  
Каллен снова вздрагивает, отвращение оборачивается чем-то худшим — ужасом от того, что Дориан мог попросить о подобном или что Дориан мог думать о нём так. (Или, возможно, ему противно, что Дориан предложил это, потому что на самом деле Каллену хотелось это взять). Но затем Каллен сжимает челюсти и отворачивается на миг. Рядом тумбочка с закрытым кувшином и чашкой. Дориан думает о том, что переносить лириумную ломку мучительнее, когда ты обезвожен, а Каллен подносит чашку к его губам.  
— Пей.  
— Я уже перебрал с выпивкой, сир, — говорит Дориан серьёзно и рыгает.  
— Пей. — Это команда, такая резкая, что эхом отдаётся от стен комнаты. Дориан подпрыгивает, в голове мелькает «Кулак Мередит», потому что так называют Каллена за глаза. Дориан думает, что стоит возразить, а не давать какому-то храмовнику думать, что он может командовать альтусом из славной древней семьи, но это заставляет его вспомнить об отце, разрушая всю его гордость, поэтому он открывает рот и покорно пьёт.  
Когда он допивает, Каллен возвращает его в постель с нежностью, которая диссонирует с выражением лица и резкостью в голосе.  
— Ночной горшок у противоположной стены, — говорит он, укрывая Дориана одеялом по подбородок. — Запачкаешь мою постель, я заберу твою взамен, можешь спать хоть в библиотеке, мне всё равно. Не забывай о дырке в полу. — И он выпрямляется, чтобы уйти.  
Последнее Дориан пропускает мимо ушей как бессмыслицу. Разум цепляется за «Мне всё равно», соль на его раны, что оставил отец. Он отворачивается и съёживается под одеялом, таким тёплым, что мысли остаются только о страдании.  
— Надо было дать ему закончить этот ритуал магии крови, — с горечью говорит он. Удаляющиеся шаги останавливаются, но какое это имеет значение? Каллен не хочет его. Никто не хочет его, пока он не изменится.  
— Пусть бы он покалечил мой разум. Кричать внутри себя или кричать с парапета — не всё ли равно? — По крайней мере, он не будет так одинок.  
Тишина падает на комнату как звёздный свет. По ночам в Минратосе в это время он слышал песни лягушек в саду под окном. Здесь, в холодных горах, ничто не живёт, и некому петь по ночам. «О красавчик, я ведь тоже тоскую по дому». Но говорят, ему домой нельзя.  
Дориан почти засыпает, когда Каллен вполголоса спрашивает:  
— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал: «Что они сделали с тобой?»  
Дориан уже забыл, что он здесь.  
— Следы от когтей на твоей душе, — бурчит он в подушку. Она пахнет Калленом, и предательское сердце сжимается. — Что-то рвало тебя на клочки, чтобы попасть внутрь и овладеть. Очевидно, им пришлось бы убить тебя, чтобы всё получилось. — И он смеётся, потому что в этом весь Каллен.  
Позади него раздаётся долгий глубокий вздох.  
— Я не знал, что маги могут видеть души.  
Дориан пренебрежительно фыркает.  
— Не маги, только некроманты. Ещё, возможно, те труполюбы из Неварры, но в них нет изящества. Кто пытался вселить в тебя демона?  
— Маги крови, — говорит Каллен. Его голос странно безучастен. — В ферелденском Круге.  
Разве храмовники не должны были убить тех магов крови? Видно, нескольких упустили.  
— А в меня — мой отец, — говорит Дориан, хотя это не совсем правда. Вряд ли Галвард хотел сделать его одержимым, но демон наверняка незримо присутствовал рядом. Откуда ещё можно узнать чары, которые позволили бы разбить его разум и собрать заново, как кость, сросшуюся неправильно? — Но он сказал: «Мне очень жаль». — Он смеётся, чувствуя вкус желчи. Создатель, хоть бы не стошнило. — Это ведь делает всё лучше, не так ли?  
Каллен не отвечает. Дориан снова начинает дремать, и в конце концов звёздный свет и тепло усыпляют его. Он рад, что напился. Так не будет снов.

#  
Утром Дориан озадачен, но не слишком. В конце концов, не впервой ему просыпаться спьяну в незнакомом месте. Только обычно у него бывает компания; видимо, по пьяни его хватило только на флирт. Что его действительно смущает — так это огромная дыра в потолке и почти такая же большая в полу, а в комнате только кровать, сундук, тумбочка и умывальник. И небольшой алтарь Андрасте; кто, Бездны ради, здесь живёт, священник?  
Он встаёт, мочится в ночной горшок, почёсывается и удивляется, почему вокруг глаз такая отёчность. Голова не болит — унаследовал от матери выносливость к похмелью, очень удобно… но во рту вкус ног, а внутри тупая, пустая боль, и это не голод. Надо же, что-то новенькое.  
Единственный способ выбраться из комнаты — лестница. Он спускается, становится на пол и слегка удивляется, видя Каллена за своим столом, разбирающего отчёты. Когда Дориан понимает, что случилось, смутно припоминает обрывки вчерашнего ночного разговора, и… ох. Каким жалким Каллен, должно быть, его считает. Это намного, намного хуже, чем проснуться рядом с уродливым незнакомцем и ноющей задницей.  
Дориан вздыхает, и Каллен поднимает взгляд. Он выглядит уставшим, возможно, потому, что Дориан занял его постель, или потому что он работал всю ночь, и это для него в порядке вещей.  
— Я не запачкал твою постель, — утомлённо говорит Дориан. — Прошу прощения, что занял и её, и твоё время. Подобное не повторится. — Он поворачивается и плетётся к двери.  
— Дориан.  
Дориан отмахивается от него.  
— Создатель, не смотри на меня, я выгляжу ужасно. — Краска для глаз, наверное, вся размазалась, и он сейчас похож на лемура.  
Каллен вздыхает.  
— Маги не должны так напиваться.  
Что? Хотя, конечно, это правда. Никто не должен напиваться так, как Дориан. Но вдобавок к Галварду, вдобавок к предательству Тревельяна слышать эти слова от Каллена — слишком, и неожиданно Дориан чувствует бешенство. Да он неделями страдал по вине этого человека.  
— Маги, — рычит он, поворачиваясь к Каллену, — те же люди, хотя вы, южане, об этом, кажется, постоянно забываете. У нас тоже бывают плохие дни. Я буду благодарен, если вы не станете осуждать меня.  
— Я бы не стал, если бы ты не пытался лечь на мой стол прошлой ночью, — парирует Каллен.  
Дориан чувствует неловкость напополам с гневом.  
— Пожалуйста, не обольщайтесь, коммандер. Я просто не рассчитал направление и решил, что это моя комната. — Он злобно добавляет: — И я не выбрал бы вашу постель, благодарю; моя теплее, там потолок вместо неба.  
— Ресурсы лучше тратить на другое. Мы спали и в худших условиях на пути от Убежища сюда. — Каллен выпрямляется, поправляет меховой воротник на плечах и привычно кладёт руку на эфес меча. Он выглядит стойким, величественным и прекрасным даже после бессонной ночи. Дориан ненавидит его и бессильно жаждет его, и это сочетание раздражает его ещё больше.  
— Мы не в походе и не беженцы, — говорит Дориан. Ладно, кричит. — Мы живём в замке, со… знамёнами и всем таким. Здесь тьма людей, которые могут починить твою крышу, зашить эту дыру в полу… — Он оглядывает кабинет, наконец замечая кушетку в углу, прикрытую, к счастью, покрывалом, потому что она засыпана мусором из дыры со спальни Каллена. — …Прибери этот бардак! Или ты не коммандер Инквизиции? Почему ты живёшь как нищий?  
Каллен моргает и глядит на кушетку, будто в первый раз её замечает. На мгновение он выглядит очаровательно смущённым.  
— Я привык, что у меня или одна постель в переполненной казарме, или крошечная комнатка в бывшей тюрьме, — тихо говорит он. — Вся эта башня для меня уже роскошь. Но… возможно, вы и правы насчёт моих апартаментов.  
— Бесконечно рад помочь, — Дориан отвешивает издевательский поклон и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
— Зачем ты пришёл сюда, Дориан?  
Вопрос заставляет его остановиться, когда он кладёт руку на ручку двери. Зачем Каллен спрашивает?  
— Что?  
Он слышит движение позади, вздрагивает и оборачивается. Но Каллен просто встал за столом, прислонился к нему спиной и скрестил руки. Выражение его лица нечитаемо. — Ты мог бы сунуться в чью-нибудь другую комнату в своём вчерашнем состоянии. — Каллен пожимает плечами. — Ты мог упасть с крепостных валов вниз под гору. Ты пришёл сюда.  
— Потому что напился, — говорит Дориан, силясь улыбнуться. — — Однажды, во времена моего ученичества, Алексиус застал меня спящим в лаборатории, весь вечер перед этим я провёл, совершая некий успешный алхимический тест. К сожалению, не помню, какую гипотезу я пытался опровергнуть, так что результаты оказались бесполезны…  
— Ты пришёл ко мне.  
О, во имя Андрасте.  
— А ты ушёл от меня, — говорит Дориан. Он старается звучать легкомысленно, но слова выходят острыми, злыми. Он ничего не может с этим сделать. — После такого славного перепиха. Но вы ясно дали понять, что не заинтересованы поддерживать нашу связь, коммандер, а я не хожу туда, где меня не желают видеть. — За одним исключением. Его лицо горит. — Не тогда, когда я трезв, поэтому я ухожу сейчас.  
Каллен делает глубокий вздох и, к удивлению Дориана, оглядывается.  
— Мне очень… тяжело доверять магам, — говорит он. Он произносит это с усилием, словно раскрывает большую и страшную тайну. — В последнее время я очень стараюсь.  
Это и настолько нелогично, и так вопиюще очевидно, что Дориан изумлённо смотрит на него.  
— Что же, браво вам.  
У Каллена на скулах играют желваки.  
— Ты злишься.  
Я мучаюсь, приходит в голову Дориана. Но он никогда не скажет это вслух. Вместо этого он позволяет говорить гневу, раздувая ноздри, еле сдерживая магию, что искрит под кожей.  
— Я ведь могу найти кого-нибудь получше вас, знаете ли, — рычит он. — Железный Бык хочет меня. Я могу даже заполучить Тревельяна, если пожелаю… не то чтобы я хотел, он льстивый зануда, пусть и с хорошей задницей, хотя какой ещё должна быть замена Андрасте, запертая в золотую клетку. Он более знатная добыча, чем полоумный лириумный наркоман с любовью играть с магом в изнасилование! Я…  
— Прошлой ночью, — говорит Каллен, пригвождая его свирепым взглядом, — ты сказал: «Ты можешь причинить мне столько боли, сколько захочешь».  
Дориан в замешательстве. В самом деле? Затем он вспоминает, как произносил это, чувствовал это, желал этого.  
— Не помню, — врёт он.  
Теперь Каллен тоже злится… и о, в его взгляде снова таится угроза. Сердце Дориана заходится, потому что он не надеялся снова увидеть это, но не уверен, что рад этому сейчас.  
— Ты пришёл ко мне, пьяный и беспомощный. Сомневаюсь, что ты мог бы что-нибудь наколдовать. Я мог бы отыметь тебя десять раз за утро, если бы захотел.  
Это… не должно на самом деле волновать Дориана, однако волнует. Он сражается с этим.  
— Но ты, — говорит он, чеканя слова, — не захотел.  
Каллен смотрит на него долго и молча. Дориан не может себе представить, что у него в голове, хотя это позор, что он даже пытается. Позор, что он всё ещё стоит здесь, надеясь… на что? Не стоило ни на что рассчитывать. «Ты должен держаться от меня подальше». Да, он должен держать свою Бездну подальше отсюда и никогда не возвращаться, даже когда пьян.  
Дверь прямо за ним. Он не оборачивается. Почему? Он должен. И когда Каллен наконец встает из-за стола и идет к нему, Дориан знает, что он должен бежать. Но он этого не делает.  
И когда Каллен с силой бьёт о стену над его головой и наклоняется, дыхание Дориана учащается, хотя это неправильно.  
— Наоборот, — говорит Каллен голосом низкими неожиданно интимным. — Я хотел.  
Дориан сглатывает. Это заставляет его выглядеть слабым, но. Он ничего не может сделать. Он делает шаг назад, но позади дверь, и он упирается в неё.  
— Так что тебя остановило? — «Отыметь меня десять раз перед рассветом». Создатель. Он знает ответ на собственный вопрос: потому что пьяный Дориан не стал бы сопротивляться. Отчего-то Каллену нужно это. Даже если Дориан не сражается, у него должна быть такая возможность. Он человек жестокости; возможно, его возбуждает азарт возможной смерти.  
— Потому что я хочу — сейчас, — говорит Каллен.  
«О да».  
— О нет, — говорит Дориан Каллену и самому себе. — Я не желаю, чтобы меня использовали и выбросили, коммандер, всякий раз, как у вас случается приступ приличия, или… или вы не пожелаете снять свои доспехи, или ещё какой ваш каприз… — Каллен поднимает руку к его лицу. Дориан отмахивается от неё. — Я, твою мать, личность! Вбей себе это в свою больную голову!  
Каллен моргает, замирает на мгновение. Затем на его лице появляется шокирующе человечное, мягкое и сострадательное выражение, и он как-то жалко улыбается.  
— Да, — говорит он. — Ты объяснил всё очень доходчиво. — Он мешкает и добавляет спокойно: — Я прошу прощения.  
Дориан глядит на него в крайней растерянности. Большой палец Каллена касается его нижней губы. Затем его пальцы задевают щеку Дориана, где за ночь появилась щетина, мягко проходятся по челюсти, вниз по сухожилию на шее. Это заставляет Дориана вздрогнуть; он неосознанно вскидывает подбородок. Каллен нагибается, и спустя мгновение его губы мажут по горлу Дориана, а пальцы зарываются в его волосы. Это удивительно нежно, и это полностью обезоруживает Дориана.  
Спустя мгновение Каллен вздыхает, выпрямляется и говорит прямо в ухо Дориана:  
— Я слишком устал, чтобы сделать с тобой то, что мне хочется.  
Дориан сглатывает. От него сейчас наверняка несёт как из винокурни.  
— Я не говорил, что я желаю с тобой чем-нибудь заняться, — говорит он, пытаясь казаться строгим.  
— Верно. Но ты всё ещё не подпалил мои волосы. — Каллен проходится пальцами по его волосам, путая их ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, больше некуда. И снова этот его взгляд, и Дориан слаб, так слаб.  
Однако он всё ещё пытается вести переговоры.  
— Возможно, я могу вернуться сегодня после того, как мы оба немного отдохнём, — говорит он. Он хочет, чтобы это звучало беспечно. Ничего не выходит. — Однако, раз я приду, я хочу, чтобы ты снял свои латы.  
— Возможно, и сниму. — Пальцы Каллена всё ещё в его волосах, они сжимают не больно — просто удерживают Дориана на месте. Он шепчет в ухо Дориану: — Если ты сюда вернёшься, я причиню тебе столько боли, сколько захочу.  
О, милость Гессариана.  
Затем Каллен позволяет Дориану идти, поворачиваясь назад к столу, будто он не сказал только что ничего такого, из-за чего Дориан продолжает стоять на месте, а сердце в груди танцует джигу, а разум застыл от его последних слов. Эта болезненная похоть бьёт его наотмашь. Дориан хочет рассмеяться, но в данной ситуации это будет смотреться как истерика.  
Каллен возобновляет работу, словно Дориана здесь нет. Мгновением позже другая дверь открывается, и входит солдат, чтобы поговорить с Калленом; но по милости Создателя сейчас может выйти всё достоинство Дориана. Солдат бросает на Дориана взгляд, озадаченный тем, что он стоит здесь, и это побуждает Дориана бежать, он поворачивается, неловко открывает дверь и спешит назад в главный зал. Он бормочет что-то относительно вежливое Соласу, прячет лицо, когда минует Вивьен, потому что выглядит ужасно и потому что она точно знает, почему. Наконец он в своей комнате, которая безопасна, опрятна и блаженно нагрета солнечными лучами; он даже не закрывает дверь, а сворачивается на своей постели, не переставая дрожать по меньшей мере ещё час. 

 

Глава 4

Желание таится в его мозгу как демон.  
Оно гнездилось здесь неделями. До сих пор Каллен отталкивал его в сторону, засунул в тот угол внутри себя, что находится подальше всего от нежелательных порывов; раньше там обитала только жажда лириума. Теперь у неё есть компания. В худшие дни эти двое словно сговорились мучить его — боль от наркомании и «найти Дориана, взять его, он желает тебя, это облегчит твою боль» с другой стороны. Он предотвращает приступы ломки раз или два тем, что ласкает себя, глубоко дыша и представляя себя Дорианом, в Дориане, водит рукой, пока не наступает облегчение. Но Каллен ничего не может сделать собственно с тем, что его тянет к Дориану.  
Однако теперь Каллен видит, что Дориан осознаёт опасность. Это чудо, Создатель — в этом мире по своей невнимательности ты сделал так, что отпрыск мага-тевинтерца понимает, что перенёс Каллен, лучше его приятелей-храмовников. Дориана предали куда худшим способом: собственный отец использовал на нём магию крови. По крайней мере, мучители Каллена не испытывали к нему любви.  
Значит, Дориан понимает. Вот почему Каллен просыпается в тот вечер полным желания, с напряжёнными мышцами, с горящей и слишком чувствительной кожей, даже пальцы покалывает от фантомного ощущения мягкой благородной кожи. Он придёт? Есть вероятность, что маг ещё раз всё обдумает, придёт к закономерному выводу, что Каллен безумец и монстр, и избежит ужасной участи. Каллен рад, что такой шанс существует, потому что это удержит его от того, чтобы когда-либо причинить боль Дориану. Каллен никогда не избавится от страха перед собой. Но он может быть уверен, что Дориан будет сражаться, что он защитит себя, если Каллен… Если Каллен когда-либо…  
Он закрывает глаза, сжимает руки в кулаки, пока ногти не впиваются в ладони, и отчаянно молится. Он никогда не сделает это. Никогда.  
Но если это случится, Дориан защитит себя.  
Внизу уже закончена работа, о которой Каллен просил подчинённых. Он велит одному поговорить с каменщиками о том, чтобы починить крышу и пол в его спальне, когда будет время. Помощник смотрит на него с кривой ухмылкой и обещает, что всё будет готово в течение недели, и это говорит Каллену, что, помимо Дориана, ещё много людей задавалось вопросом, как он может так жить. Это слегка смущает. Затем Каллен даёт осторожные указания, что его не надо тревожить этой ночью, разве что в случае надвигающейся атаки, и помощники выказывают такое же удовольствие от того, что их командир, знаменитый трудяга, наконец-то решил отдохнуть. Они переглядываются с таким удовольствием, что Каллен понимает — они сплетничают о нём. Всё хуже и хуже, до это доказывает, что Дориан прав насчёт важности внешнего вида.  
Всё готово, и Каллен отправляется в баню. Сейчас слишком рано, и вокруг никого, когда он скребёт себя — это хорошо, потому что эрекцию не убирает даже ледяная вода, и даже полное погружение в неё не сбавляет жара. Он прячет член в штаны, но рубашку оставляет незаправленной для того, чтобы вернуться назад через двор, игнорируя ошеломлённые взгляды приятелей по Инквизиции. Какая-то часть его удивляется, почему он им нужен — если они переживают за человека, который так очевидно избегает больших компаний, силён и относительно молод, и происходит из хорошей семьи, никогда не флиртует, не напивается и тщательно избегает близких отношений с кем-либо. Сговариваются ли они навести на его след потенциальных любовников? Заключают ли пари — он ведь очень осторожен, только Лелиана могла догадаться — когда Железный Лев наконец прервёт свой плотский пост?  
Они не знают. Они ничего не знают о нём. Не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что внутри него. Они не опасаются его так, как должны, чтобы бояться даже остаться с ним наедине.  
А вот Дориан знает.  
Да. Он в курсе. Но придёт ли он сегодня ночью?  
У себя в башне Каллен беспокоен, суетлив. Снаружи тёмная ночь, прыгающее свеч утомляет его. Звук ветра, гуляющего по верхнему этажу, утомляет его. Он пытается просмотреть бумаги на столе, сконцентрироваться на работе, пока он ждёт (и надеется, и надеется, о пожалуйста, Создатель, позволь Дориану прийти к нему сегодня), и слова бессмысленно подпрыгивают вместе с мерцающим пламенем. Свечи тают. Проходит час, и Каллен начинает отчаиваться.  
Но щёлкает замок восточной двери. Дориан заглядывает внутрь, и Каллен пожирает его глазами, как голодающий человек — внезапно появившийся перед ним праздничный стол.  
— Итак, это всё очень мило, это… — начинает маг, осторожно проникая в комнату. Затем лицо его приобретает удивлённый вид, он осекается, замедляет шаг, когда понимает, что Каллен стоит в брюках и сапогах — и только. Жар, что наполняет взгляд Дориана, не может не радовать, но куда большая отрада — что он не улыбается, не комментирует, только поднимает глаза назад к лицу Каллена со смертельно серьёзным выражением на физиономии. Он знает, что значит для Каллена стоять уязвимым перед магом.  
Он останавливается.  
— Хорошо. Ты в самом деле выглядишь… отдохнувшим. — Угол его рта искривляется в ухмылке. — По счастливому совпадению, я тоже.  
Каллен обходит стол, мощнейшим усилиям воли удерживая себя от того, чтобы не наброситься на мага. Сначала он заставляет себя подойти к двери и закрывает замок на один, потом на два оборота, а следом другой. Его помощники, скорее всего, у северной двери; они такие же трудяги, как и он, и один или два из них, без сомнения, поставили себе личной задачей проследить, чтобы их коммандера не беспокоили ночью. Плевать на это.  
Нет. Не плевать. Каллен внезапно очень хорошо понимает, что нужно сделать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты хранил молчание, — говорит Каллен. Он всё ещё стоит лицом к двери. Собственный голос звучит грубо, грубее, чем нужно, когда он произносит это в древнее дерево. — Ничего не говори — ни моего имени, ни возражения, ни проклятья. Если скажешь — это закончится. — Он поворачивается к Дориану, который наблюдает за ним, вскинув одну бровь. — Ты понял?  
Дориан в самом деле задумывается над его предложением. Каллен рад видеть, как он складывает руки, переминается с ноги на ногу, решая, стоит ли подчиниться требованию.  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Дориан после паузы. Его губы кривятся. — Мне говорили, что у меня хорошо подвешен язык.  
— Будешь пользоваться им только по моему усмотрению.  
Дориан задерживает дыхание. Трудно сказать наверняка, но Каллену кажется, что он возбуждён.  
— Какое интересное предложение.  
Затем, спустя долгое время, он размашисто кланяется по пояс, притопнув при этом ногой. Вероятно, это какое-то завуалированное тевинтерское оскорбление. Но это также и согласие.  
Каллен не может больше сдерживаться. Он подходит к Дориану, тянет к себе, берёт его голову обеими руками и снова находит его рот, вновь открывая его себя для него, вторгается и получает удовольствие. Дориан открывается для него и вжимается в бёдра Каллена, и становится ближе, как будто сам желает этого, словно ему нравится то, что Каллен делает с ним, хотя Каллен совершает так много ужасных вещей. И вот уже Каллен вытаскивает свой язык изо рта Дориана и вглядывается в его лицо. Глаза Дориана затуманиваются, когда он наконец открывает их, там нет отвращения. Лишь то, что может… может — быть страстным желанием.  
Каллен гладит его по щеке. Маг моргает, его глаза чуть расширяются. Ах — эта нежность стирает его ухмылку? Хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
— Идём, — говорит Каллен. Он берёт мага за руку и тянет к кушетке в углу, с которой убрали всякий мусор и верхнее покрывало. Это красивая, крепкая, массивная старая вещь из красного дерева, твёрдая, но удобная. На неё набросили безвкусную ткань, золотого цвета бархат, потому что в обивке моль проела дыры, и она нуждается в замене. Дориан хихикает при виде неё и нахально смотрит на Каллена, когда он бросает предупреждающий взгляд. Смех — не слова, но это нарушает договор о молчании. И всё же Каллен решает, что один раз можно простить, и спускает это Дориану.  
Маг покорно стоит, пока Каллен раздевает его и бросает одежду на пол. Дориан уклоняется только один раз — нагибается над туникой и вытаскивает что-то из кармана, что оказывается маленькой бутылочкой, украшенной орнаментом и наполненной густой жидкостью, о назначении которой Каллен догадывается интуитивно, даже без красноречиво изогнутой брови Дориана. Каллен принимает её, ставит поближе, раздевается сам. Дориан вздыхает и ложится на кушетку, бесстыдно поглядывая на него и бесстыдно изгибаясь от соприкосновения с бархатом. Он заставляет дешёвую ткань выглядеть как тканое золото, думает Каллен перед тем, как лечь рядом и обнять мага.  
Сейчас у Дориана вкус чая, и сладостей, и он чувствует напряжение мускулов и всё такое же слабое гудение волшебства, что покоится под кожей у всех магов, и которое может почувствовать храмовник, если подойдёт достаточно близко. Каллен на нём, грудь к груди и живот к животу, руки на заднице, пальцы мнут гладкую кожу, и это восхитительно. Он снова и снова отправляет свой язык в рот магу, исследуя его, заявляя свои права уже на куда большую территорию. Его руки бродят везде, изучая тело Дориана, как исследователи — неведомые земли. Когда он наконец оставляет рот Дориана, тот задыхается и умоляет его телом, и Каллен проводит рукой по его боку и пощипывает ключицу, отвечая на его просьбу. Голова откинута назад: Каллен прихватывает зубами сухожилие шеи. Лёгкий вздох, тело выгибается: Каллен находит один из его сосков и смело трогает языком, потом легко касается — и всё время прислушивается. Но хотя маг и заглушает все звуки кулаком, прижатым ко рту, он не кричит. Он не просит большего. По крайней мере, не ртом.  
И Каллен продолжает испытывать его, зацепив одну его ногу своим плечом как якорем и продолжая дорожку поцелуев до члена Дориана. Бёдра Дориана толкаются вверх, но слегка: слабая просьба. Почему он такой тихий? Каллен обводит языком вокруг гладкой розовой головки, скользит пальцами вниз по всей длине, измеряя и исследуя, нежно массирует яички.  
Вдруг Дориан напрягается безо всякой видимой причины, потому что Каллен уже касался его там и дрочил ему до полного безумия. Каллен пробует сосать, брать в рот весь член целиком. Дориан дышит тяжелее и подрагивает. Слишком слабая реакция для того, чего желает Каллен. Ах, нет: Дориан ведь ясно дал понять — он желает, чтобы его брали, а не давали ему. А Каллена когда-то учили читать язык тела магов. Он знает, когда они пытаются скрыть свою слабость.  
Он заставляет Дориана поднять ноги вверх и назад, и нагибает его для удобства, и облизывает нежную кожу под мошонкой. Дориан застывает, и это говорит Каллену, что он на верном пути. Здесь он пахнет мылом и парфюмированным порошком; он надеялся на это? Боялся, что Каллен побрезгует, и это после семи лет в Казематах? Глупый, глупый маг. Каллен прижимает его так, что Дориан не может извиваться и сбежать, и принимается за самое сладкое — его задний проход, вылизывая, проникая внутрь и отрываясь только для того, чтобы почувствовать запах его яичек, потереться носом или куснуть за ягодицу, прежде чем неумолимо вернуться к своему занятию.  
Этого он и хочет: Дориан издаёт громкий вздох, глаза широко распахиваются, тело выгибается, и он почти нарушает правило Каллена, издавая стон через нос. Это не слова, но это — звук. Каллен закрывает рот и поднимает голову, чтобы наградить его взглядом.  
— О, по… — начинает просить Дориан. Глаза его помутнели; он уже почти не контролирует себя. И всё же краем сознания он помнит, это видно, и он сжимает зубы так, что его почти не слышно. Но он смотрит на Каллена, грудь ходит ходуном, рот приоткрыт, губы влажные, его глаза говорят «пожалуйста», хотя зубы по-прежнему крепко сжаты.  
Это… не то, чего Каллен желал в своих фантазиях, где он брал мага. Но фантазии Каллена неправильные, а это... Интригует. И Каллен всё ещё контролирует ситуацию, верно? Маг всё ещё принадлежит ему, с ним можно делать всё, что хочется. Прямо сейчас Каллен хочет проверить его выдержку.  
Он берётся одной рукой за член Дориана, другой обхватывает его так, чтобы большим пальцем обводить один из проколотых сосков маленькими деликатными кругами, и возвращается к своему роскошному пиршеству.  
Маг держится всего миг перед тем, как сломаться окончательно перед двойной атакой. Когда он кончает, это поглощает его полностью: ноги обмякают, пальцы растопыриваются, по телу проходят судороги, и он не издаёт ни звука лишь потому, что удовольствие полностью лишает его голоса. Его рот открыт, но он не может даже вздохнуть, чтобы закричать. Это прекрасно. Каллен сжимает основание его члена и мягко тянет, чтобы дать полное удовольствие, и это полностью уничтожает мага; он беспомощен, всего лишь вещь в руках Каллена, задыхающаяся cи полностью готовая. Когда Каллен отпускает его, он покорен, позволяет наклонить и поставить себя так, как хочется. Каллен даже видит слезы в уголках глаз Дориана.  
Совершенная красота. Каллен желает большего.  
Он укладывает Дориана и поглаживает его ещё дрожащие руки, покусывает плечи и затылок, пока маг стонет в складки бархата.  
— Я думал об ужасных вещах, которые хочу сделать с тобой, — сознаётся он. Он сам дышит с трудом, возбуждённый видом ослабевшего Дориана, и кожа горит как в огне. Ему остро хочется взять масло, но он подавляет искушение. Пусть маг придёт в себя. — Собирался сделать это сегодня. Я хотел сделать тебе больно. — Он всегда желает помучить магов. Всё в нём скручивается во что-то ужасное, и раз он признался, это совсем не значит, что он может излечиться. — Но ты приготовился к этому. Я не люблю быть предсказуемым, маг. Вместо этого ты получишь нежность. В этот раз.  
Дыхание Дориана замедляется. Он подрагивает от ласки Каллена, когда Каллен, переплетя его пальцы со своими, стирает сперму с его кожи. Трогать себя? Каллен тянет его руку к себе, чтобы поцеловать дрогнувшие под его губами пальцы.  
— Позволь мне взять тебя, маг. Покажи мне, чего ты желаешь.  
Дориан вздрагивает, теперь сильнее, и теперь он, в свою очередь, глядит жадно и недоверчиво. Затем он… смущается? Это кажется невероятным. Но Дориан отворачивается и чуть изгибается в ожидании, пока Каллен разрешит ему встать. Поднявшись, он подходит к стене, где висит старый гобелен… и опирается о неё. В ожидании.  
О да.  
Каллен встаёт следом, подбирая бутылочку. Дориан дышит тяжелее при виде Каллена, смазывающего себя; его член снова увеличивается — прямое доказательство его молодости. Чудесно. И предсказуемо: Дориан, похоже, не из тех, кто принуждает своих рабов, и, без сомнения, его любовниками до этого были только маги. А большинство магов слабые создания. Ни силы, ни выносливости. Каллен представляет себе Дориана, жаждущего силы воина, и это побуждает его к жестокости. Но нет. Каллен сказал, что будет нежным.  
Нежным, но не скромным. Дориан предусмотрительно выбрал гобелен, чтобы тот защитил его спину от трения, но Каллен желает чего-то большего. Он идёт к магу и поднимает его, и Дориан сразу же обвивает руки вокруг его шеи, а ноги — вокруг бёдер. Сколько страсти. И о, Каллен желает получить всё от него, всё, предложит ли маг это или нет… Но он протягивает руку и срывает гобелен.  
Дориан глядит на него в замешательстве, но не протестует, когда Каллен относит его к северной двери, удерживая на спине обрывок гобелена, прежде чем снова прижать. Глаза мага расширяются, когда дверь чуть поскрипывает. Он понимает теперь: любой поблизости — вроде солдат Каллена, половина которых наверняка подслушивает под дверью — услышит их.  
Каллен поднимает его повыше, а сам чуть приседает, чтобы стало полегче. Дориан спокоен и расслаблен, и готов к этому, словно он того и ждал. Возможно, так оно и есть. Когда Дориан вздыхает, это звук облегчения, трепета и радости, а не дискомфорта.  
— Ни звука, — снова предупреждает Каллен. Он толкается медленно, позволяя Дориану расслабиться, целуя его горло между словами. Масло между ними пахнет гвоздикой и подогревает его голод. — Слушайся меня, и я растяну это для тебя настолько, насколько смогу.  
Дориан содрогается всем телом, дыхание его учащается и срывается. Он неуверенно кивает, чтобы показать, что он понимает. Да.  
Каллен медлит поначалу. Нежно, но твёрдо, концентрируясь на ритме, на том, чтобы Дориан был прижат к двери так, чтобы Каллен мог направить свою силу наиболее эффективно, чтобы удерживать своими движениями Дориана на краю, слушая его стоны и наблюдая за ожесточённым выражением его лица. Он старается изо всех сил, и это словно лучший спарринг, когда адреналин зашкаливает, нервы горят, кровь гонит по венам, а каждый обмен ударами мечом ощущается как ебля. Именно ебля; он не может подобрать менее вульгарных слов, потому что ничто иное так не подходит к этому темпу горячему дыханию и тянущему чувству внизу живота, что приходит всякий раз, как его член входит в кольцо мышц тела Дориана, каждый раз, как его яйца прижимаются к чужой разгорячённой плоти. Вульгарны даже звуки: влажные шлепки, трение кожи о потную кожу, трудное и отчаянное дыхание. И приглушённые полустоны от Дориана; он достиг той точки, за которой уже не может сдерживать себя. Глаза остекленели, нижняя губа закушена до красноты, и от него исходят тихие жалобные стоны с каждым выдохом, откуда-то из задней части его носа. Возможно, он даже не осознаёт, что издаёт звуки.  
Тевинтерский маг! Высокомерный, красивый. хорошо воспитанный маг, который считает себя равным остальным людям. Наверняка самый могучий маг из всех, что Каллен когда-либо видел… теперь беспомощно скулит на члене южного храмовника.  
С приглушённым рычанием Каллен ускоряет движения, дыхание учащается, мышцы напрягаются прежде, чем он решает бороться с желанием. Он хотел быть нежным. Но внезапно ему хочется, чтобы Дориан потерял контроль над собой. И он хочет, чтобы дверь стучала от каждого толчка; он трахает сильнее, заставляя её греметь всё громче, и упивается собственной яростью. И он хочет, чтобы помощники снаружи слышали, знали, и прижимается лицом к шее Дориана и позволяет себе застонать. Позволяет себе пробормотать все те слова, что у него в голове:  
— Ни слова, ни слова, я имею тебя, имею тебя, и я буду брать снова и снова, попробуй меня остановить, держись от меня подальше, это не игра, и я никогда, никогда не остановлюсь…  
(Дориан крепко цепляется за плечи Каллена, всхлипывая от того, что Каллен берёт его, и берёт, и берёт. Остатки лириума в крови Каллена горят, все чувства обострились, и он смотрит вверх, на верхушку гобелена, которая вспыхивает огнём. Дориан лишён возможности как-то выразить своё удовольствие, и его магия кричит вместо него).  
— …ты мой, мой, мой, и я не буду… ах, Создатель, не буду… — он теряет слова. Гобелен сгорает дотла. Ветер гуляет по комнате, вызванный магией Дориана; в нём сила, но, к счастью, небольшая. И, о Создатель, Создатель, Каллен теряет разум, лишается рассудка от разрушений, устроенных Дорианом, и собственного восторга. Стук двери о раму громкий и быстрый, как его сердцебиение. Каллен шарит между ним и Дорианом, находит его член и смеётся, когда единственное движение заставляет мага дёрнуться, вскрикнуть, и вскинуть голову, как зверь, горячая влага ласкает пальцы Каллена. Превосходно! Каллен запрокидывает голову и кричит, потому что не может Дориан, ликует, потому что он — может, и оргазм обрушивается на него, как сокрушительный удар.  
Когда он наконец приходит в себя — он на полу, куда они с Дорианом свалились вповалку. Маг напротив него в изнеможении и тяжело дышит; Каллен обнаруживает, что сам он упал боком и лежит в каком-то уродливом, неудобном положении. Он садится только с третьей попытки. В первые два раза его ноги слишком слабы. Он так запыхался, что даже когда выпрямляется, может только прижаться лбом ко лбу Дориана, закрыть глаза и задержать на какое-то время дыхание.  
Понемногу его силы возвращаются. Когда это происходит, он открывает глаза и видит, что Дориан наблюдает за ним, всё ещё тяжело дыша. На его губах улыбка, немного пьяная и чуть истеричная; он пытается рассмеяться, но выходит пьяно и еле слышно. Бессознательно Каллен целует его, это просто дыхание, лёгкое прикосновение. Когда он отодвигается, Дориан больше не улыбается, а глядит на него в полном замешательстве. «Каприз, и ничего больше», — хочет сказать ему Каллен беспечно и пожать плечами. Но он не может управлять своим голосом и изображать равнодушие. Он может лишь встретиться взглядом с Дорианом, настолько же смущённый, потому что неожиданно для себя он не знает, что чувствует.  
Молчаливое мгновение тянется между ними.  
Снаружи, в нескольких шагах от двери, кто-то кашляет, а кто-то громко хихикает. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Каллена подняться. Он собирается поднять и Дориана, только ноги всё ещё дрожат, и его хватает только на то, чтобы встать и предложить руку Дориану. Уже поздно, в комнате прохладно, он замечает это, потому что маг дрожит, лишившись тепла тела Каллена. Он весь взмок; холод не идёт на пользу его северному телосложению. (И он покрыт маслом и брызгами собственного семени, но это всё то же — влажность). Поэтому Каллен увлекает его назад к кушетке, падает на неё и увлекает мага следом, и вот они уже снова в тепле, лежат, запутавшиеся друг в друге и мятом бархате.  
Они вместе переводят дыхание, восстанавливают силы. Дориан поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по линии роста волос Каллена. Каллен хмурится, но мага это только забавляет, и он гладит впадинку между его бровей. Потом — лоб поперечными движениями, нос по всей длине, линию губ и шрам, что пересекает рот с одной стороны. Но даже во время этого исследования Дориан не говорит. Каллена озадачивает это, потом он вспоминает собственные слова. «Если ты заговоришь, это закончится». Дориан пока не желает окончания.  
Но. Всё должно закончиться. Каллен тянется и хватает блуждающую руку мага.  
— Ты не можешь остаться, — говорит он.  
Он хочет, чтобы это прозвучало грубо, но не выходит. Даже для собственных ушей слова звучат сожалеюще. Дориан моргает, затем улыбается.  
— В этот раз я хотя бы увидел тебя без доспехов, — говорит он. После такого долго молчания его голос заставляет Каллена вздрогнуть, хотя он бархатисто-мягкий и чуть громче шёпота. — Мало-помалу, но всё же. Глядишь, в следующий раз мы доберёмся до объятий.  
Затем Дориан садится, вытягиваясь изящной длинной линией, встаёт и начинает искать разбросанную по полу одежду. Каллен поворачивается, чтобы смотреть, как он одевается, и чувствует… нет слов описать эту тупую боль в животе. Он не знает, что делать с этим.  
Но он говорит:  
— Если ты выйдешь через восточную дверь, никто не увидит тебя. — Это дверь, через которую Дориан вошёл к нему, минуя украшенную фресками комнату Соласа. Один Создатель знает, что эльф подумал обо всём этом, но это не важно. Каллен сглатывает. — Однако если ты выйдешь через северную дверь…  
Это дверь, через которую подчинённые Каллена слышали, как он стонал, трахался и заявлял свои права на Дориана. Но тот хранил молчание, и они не могли знать, кто любовник Каллена. Могли догадаться, конечно. Но это будут всего лишь слухи — и они останутся слухами, пока Дориан не предъявил доказательства.  
Дориан, который уже наполовину обулся, останавливается.  
— А, понятно. Хмм. Я ценю твою заботу о моей, эм, репутации, коммандер, но… — Он качает головой, натягивает второй сапог и выпрямляется. — Не слишком-то хорошо ты меня знаешь, верно?  
И он направляется к северной двери.  
Каллен садится. Его живот напряжен.  
— Будь уверен, маг.  
Дориан останавливается, рука на дверной ручке.  
— Но ты больше пострадаешь от этого, коммандер, — говорит он. Всё ещё тихо, но негодники за дверью наверняка слышат его, если они подслушивают. В слабом свете почти догоревших свечей Каллен не может видеть лицо Дориана. — Ты понимаешь это, правда? Со мной все и так обращаются как с новым Гессарианом, но ты… ах, ты, надежда храмовников, стойкий настоящий солдат, хороший одинокий парень, явившийся из гниющей дыры под названием Казематы. Когда все узнают, кое-кто из твоих солдат может утратить веру в тебя. — Он вздыхает, и его голос неожиданно звучит грустно: — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрал восточную дверь, я пойму.  
Это серьёзное предупреждение, и это правда. Храмовники могут после этого отказаться выполнять приказы Каллена. Инквизитор и его приятели советники вряд ли будут счастливы, что он навредит Инквизиции своим эгоизмом. Но…  
— Я никогда не был таким, каким меня все считали, — говорит Каллен. Он прислоняется спиной к стене, глядит в пол. — Ты видел истинного меня. Если это тебя не позорит… то пусть все увидят.  
Краем зрения он замечает, что Дориан смотрит на него.  
— Ты? Позоришь меня? Никогда. — Миг молчания. — Каждый узнает, что ты проводишь вечер, трахая меня прямо за этой дверью. Вот так.  
Это звучит абсурдно. Каллен пытал магов — по приказу, но всё же. Он был свидетелем неслыханных бесчинств и ничего не сделал. Он сам клеймил усмирённых, полагая, что это знак милосердия, но на деле разрушал жизнь. Какие ещё извращения ему могут приписать, кроме грубости с любовником в постели? Прах Андрасте, Дориан хотя бы сам желал этого.  
— Позволь им увидеть меня, — повторяет Каллен, глядя в пол. — Если хочешь, чтобы между нами была связь.  
Каким-то образом он слышит улыбку Дориана.  
— Ты сказал, что я твой, помнишь? Сказал это крайне решительно, насколько я помню. — Он смеётся, поглаживает усы, пробегается пальцами по волосами, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что они выглядят красиво растрёпанными. Даже в сумраке он прекрасен, и он знает это. — Я мог бы оспорить твоё требование, но пока мне кажется, что это может быть интересным. Вивьен однажды сказала кое-что, заинтриговавшее меня с тех пор: за привязь можно тянуть с обоих концов.  
Каллен моргает и хмурится, глядя на него.  
— Что?  
Дориан пожимает плечами.  
— Если я твой, тогда ты мой. Одно вытекает из другого, разве нет? Когда я заявляю на кого-то права, коммандер, я хотел бы, чтобы об этом знали все. Чтобы сражаться за это на дуэлях и всё такое.  
С этими словами он поворачивается, щёлкает замком и выходит за дверь. Сердце Каллена сжимается. Он не знает, почему.  
Но он слышит голос Дориана, который сердечно и громко приветствует его подчинённых:  
— Чудесный вечер, не правда ли? Этот холодный горный воздух так бодряще действует на кожу, — и что-то в Каллене расслабляется. Признание сделано. Грех разоблачён. И маг… не осудил его. Пока ещё.  
Каллен сворачивается на кушетке, позволяя себе наконец расслабиться среди запахов сгоревшего гобелена, душистой пудры, гвоздичного масла и пота. Он спит лучше, чем когда-либо за последние годы.

 

Глава 5

Дориан любит жить на юге. Здесь так много снега, и морозный горный воздух — и болота! Грязь полезна для кожи. Еда просто уникальная, её готовят без каких-либо специй и часто разваривают до состояния каши. И здесь его ненавидят только за то, что он свободный маг и тевинтерец, а теперь и за развращение главнокомандующего Инквизиции. А не потому, что он не оправдавший надежд сын или никудышный альтус. Не за то, что он предпочитает мужчин. Это всё так бодрит.  
Дориан давно привык к взглядам, указывающим на него пальцам, грубым жестам за спиной. Совсем как дома. Хотя он предпочёл бы перешёптывание. Всегда приятно, когда вокруг говорят о тебе. Незаметность — вот истинная опасность; пока все пялятся на него, никто из бывших мятежных храмовников не может втихую затащить его в заднюю комнату и там «указать ему его место» кулаками или один Создатель знает чем ещё, как некоторые обещают беглым шёпотом. Никто из мятежных магов не сразится с ним на дуэли, потому что он одновременно и пария, и правая рука Инквизитора: он достоин только осуждения, и нет никакой чести в победе над ним. Он не стоит того, чтобы с ним сразиться.  
Всё становится несколько хуже после того, как по Скайхолду разносится, что благородный, всеми любимый коммандер Каллен был совращён этим Тевинтерцем, который точно использовал магию крови, чтобы заставить его творить такие вещи, о которых неприлично говорить (и о которых говорят все). Дориан начинает закупать еду прямо у торговцев или таскает со столов главного зала после того, как несколько блюд с кухни Скайхолда прибыли со следами плевков или крысиного помёта в качестве гарнира. Преподобные матери при виде него задирают свои носы ещё выше; он надеется, что они не повредят себе шеи. Как-то ночью в таверне его разыскивает Кассандра, тащит на свой тренировочный двор, заставляя бояться за свою шкуру, но она всего лишь желает его припугнуть: «Разобьёшь ему сердце — и я убью тебя». Дориан убеждает её, что коммандер даже ночь с ним провести не соизволит; на разбитое сердце это уж точно не походит. Почему-то это помогает прервать её тираду, и Кассандра молча глядит на него. Затем фыркает и топает прочь, а Дориан, пересчитав руки-ноги, возвращается назад в таверну.  
Всё по-другому, разве нет? Всё то же, то же самое. Он мотается из угла в угол по Тедасу с Тревельяном, терпит идиота ради спасения мира. Тревельян теперь груб с ним, и раз или два Дориан думает, что дело дойдёт до рукопашной — Тревельян вульгарно силён для магической битвы — но им удаётся сохранить цивилизованные отношения. Вивьен, похоже, уважает его теперь куда больше за приобретение влиятельного любовника; Железный Бык бросает сочувствующие взгляды и иногда напоминает, что он мог бы заполучить триста фунтов и семь футов рогатой мускулатуры. Увы.  
И вдобавок к этому всему ещё и Каллен.  
Между ними что-то происходит. Это не отношения, они никогда не говорят о чувствах, и Каллен по-прежнему позволяет Лелианне мотать им как морковкой перед глупыми орлесианскими дворянами, которые думают, что влюблены в него, на балу в Зимнем Дворце. (Той ночью он пришёл домой и разложил Дориана на столе, и трахал медленно и аккуратно; это длилось не один час, его дыхание звучало как метроном). Дориан не перестаёт флиртовать с разведчицей Хардинг и другими знакомыми женщинами; это старая привычка, маскировка, хотя все знают его истинные наклонности. (Иногда Каллен целует его на парапете, обхватив его голову и завладевая его ртом; это настолько головокружительно, что временамиДориан боится упасть и разбиться). Однажды, пока Каллен одевается, и Дориан, возможно, забывает о беззаботном выражении лица, Каллен признаётся, что подспудно всё время ждёт, что каждый маг поблизости в любой момент может стать одержимым. Это иррационально, но сам страх иррационален. Дориан смеётся над этим, и это жестоко, но он всегда жесток, когда ему больно; это слабость, но иногда — необходимость. (Каллен смотрит на него, затем опускается на колени и целует его живот, не забывая о колечках в его сосках, и поглаживает его член, пока Дориан не изливается перед ним, дрожащий и слишком уставший, чтобы сердиться. Каллен, вот негодяй, по-прежнему уходит после этого, даже не прощаясь — но Дориан, по крайней мере, быстро засыпает.  
Это просто так. И ничего больше.  
Для Каллена всё оборачивается куда хуже, как Дориан и предупреждал. Некоторые знатные союзники разрывают отношения с Инквизицией, прикрываясь разными отговорками, но все знают правду. Каллен поддерживает сэра Барриса как будущего рыцаря-капитана, но всё сразу летит к чертям. Некоторые храмовники выдвигают своего кандидата — животное в облике человека по имени сэр Врентус, печально известного тем, что он убил большинство магов во время уничтожения Дайрсмудского Круга. Как-то Врентус становится на вершину горы из ящиков на заднем дворе и толкает речь перед сторонниками о том, что Баррис не убивал магов в назначенном ему круге, а это плохой знак, когда храмовник проявляет нерешительность. Он не говорит ничего прямо и не называет имени, но поглядывает на башню Каллена, и небольшая толпа облачённых в доспехи мужчин грохочет от смеха. Баррис стоит с крепко сжатыми челюстями, скрестив руки, он знает, что лучше не протестовать.

 

Дориан навещает Варрика, идёт с ним в таверну, и там они вдвоём проводят день, играя в Порочную Добродетель со всеми, кто пожелает. Те, кто отказывается играть против Дориана, очарованы непринуждённым дружелюбием гнома, убаюканы его голосом рассказчика. В конце концов начинают ходить слухи, что сэр Врентус наполовину тевинтерец — он выглядит похоже, так что это, возможно, даже правда — и что шесть младенцев из лагеря у подножия горы похожи на него как родные. Варрик даже пускает слух, что мать Врентуса, возможно, долийская Хранительница. Вся неделя Врентуса проходит в кулачных боях, а сэр Баррис без труда побеждает на выборах.  
(И всё лишь потому, что Дориан купил гному бочонок кирквольского эля. Это было ужасно, но Варрик вздыхал о вкусе дома. «Полагаю, я задолжал один Кудряшке за помощь Хоуку», — говорит он перед тем, как с улыбкой сокрушить карьеру Врентуса).

Это лишь небольшой скандал, который разыгрывается на фоне возможного конца света, но он утомляет. И в день, когда Дориан получает маленький, но богато украшенный свиток с печатью дома Регундар, он чувствует себя неважно. Снаружи шторм, холодный и промозглый, достойное завершение мучительной недели, проведённой на Штормовом Берегу в переговорах с варварами, поклоняющимися Гессариану. Один из них принимает Дориана за хасинда, и Коул берёт его на себя, во всеуслышание объявляя, что Дориан «сворачивается на покрывалах тёмными ночами, одинокий, жаждущий, облизывает пальцы и думает о чужом языке, он пробует меня, кусает меня, но достаточно ли я хорош, чтобы вкусить меня».  
Это было ужасно и неловко, но грело Дориана всю дорогу назад, пусть он и пылал от смущения.  
Итак, он разбивает печать и пробегает глазами по строчкам, даже не читая их в первые два раза. Затем он читает снова и вспоминает, что Регундар — дом его матери, но строки написаны рукой отца, и понимает, что Галвард писал Дориану, используя печать матери, потому что боялся — Дориан просто швырнёт письмо с его печатью в огонь, не читая. Галвард был прав, но всё же.  
В письме ничего нового: очередное извинение (Дориан смеётся), упоминание о детстве Дориана должно вызвать тёплые чувства (так и есть), просьба вернуться и пойти на компромисс (жениться на любимом человеке или не жениться вообще, но хотя бы обрюхатить девушку; увы, Дориан нужен ему только ради фиктивной женитьбы). И в постскриптуме, как бы между прочим, Галвард добавляет: «До нас дошли новости о смерти твоего друга Феликса. Я знаю, вы были близки». Последнее слово жирнее остальных. Галвард думает, что Дориан спал с Феликсом. Ха. «Если это тебя утешит, мои контакты среди Венатори уверяют меня, что Феликс не мучился долго; Скверна уже омрачила его сознание к тому времени, когда его отправили на костёр. Это просто должно было гарантировать, что зараза не распространится дальше».  
Дориан садится на постель. Письмо выскальзывает из его пальцев и сворачивается на полу.  
Потом он встаёт и уходит в тоскливую ночь.  
Он добирается до башни Каллена, промокший до костей. К счастью, снаружи нет ни одного из его подчинённых, хотя обычно они не препятствуют Дориану и выглядят довольными, когда он приходит. В конце концов, он средство снять стресс для их коммандера; очевидно, Каллен смягчает нрав на день-два после того, как доберётся до задницы мага. Дверь не заперта — Каллен никогда не закрывает её — но за ней пустая комната. Дориан замирает на мгновение, продрогший, перепачканный, мысли перепутались, не он не понимает, что теперь делать. Затем он слышит тихий стон сверху.  
Он ненавидит грёбаную лестницу. Но, поднявшись, застаёт комнату в лучшем состоянии, чем когда видел её в последний раз, несколько недель назад под хмельком: по крайней мере, крышу отремонтировали. В полу ещё зияет дыра, но сверху брошены свежие доски, так что, видимо, всё скоро починят. Вместо звёздного света комнату освещают три лампы, и кто-то даже бросил потрёпанный коврик на половицы рядом с постелью. Уютненько.  
Каллен в постели. Он сам сияет в свете ламп, потому что всё тело блестит от пота. Он голый, простыни скомканы и порваны, потому что он мечется, вцепившись в матрас и издавая такие придушенные звуки, что Дориан в самом деле думает, не задыхается ли он. Очевидно, что подойти ближе к храмовнику посреди кошмарного сна — храмовнику, который боится спать рядом с магом — глупая идея, поэтому вместо этого Дориан садится в кресло рядом, раздумывая, как бы разбудить Каллена. Позвать по имени? Бросить в него подсвечник? Поджечь его остриженные волосы? Это всё гарантированно спровоцирует Святую Кару, а Дориану не очень хочется валяться сегодня ночью без сознания. Не важно, как сильно он хочет поговорить с Калленом, сказать ему… Дориан не знает. Ему просто нужно… он сам не знает, что.  
Поэтому он просто сидит и получает всё возможное удовольствие от зрелища Каллена, стонущего и сражающегося с воображаемым врагом, пока Каллен внезапно не задерживает дыхание и не садится. Глаза его сразу же обращаются к Дориану, рука тянется к бедру, к мечу, которого там нет; выражение лица становится смертоносным.  
— Ты демон? — спрашивает Каллен. Его голос после сна звучит грубо, глаза ещё мутноватые.  
— Не сегодня, — говорит Дориан привычным легкомысленным тоном.  
К его вялому удивлению, Каллен выдыхает, расслабляется и отпускает невидимый меч.  
— Я думал… Создатель. Я видел тебя во сне.  
— Всё ещё боишься меня? — Только потом до Дориана доходит, что это не лучший вопрос. Каллен так редко обнажается ниже пояса; вряд ли он любит, когда туда бьют И в самом деле, Каллен не отвечает, потирая лицо и вздыхая, пока кошмар наконец не уходит.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец говорит Каллен. — Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
Дориан открывает рот, затем закрывает. Но от него ждут какого-то ответа, и он начинает смеяться, потому что всегда так делает, чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание.  
— Моего лучшего друга заживо сожгли Венатори.  
Он слышит, что Каллен реагирует на это каким-то движением, хотя и не видит, каким именно, потому что глядит на свои руки. Но Каллен не говорит ничего, и Дориан продолжает:  
— Думаю, ему бы показалось забавным, что он повторяет судьбу Андрасте. У него было жуткое чувство юмора, ещё хуже, чем у меня. — Его руки дёргаются. — Я любил его. Не в том самом смысле, хотя все были уверены, что мы любовники. Я и Феликс? Дыхание Создателя, нет. Он хотел отношений. Ласковые прозвища и ночные свидания, помолвка и всё такое. Это уничтожило бы оба наши дома, и он просто обращался со мной как с чем-то драгоценным и важным. Романтический глупец. — Он слишком болтлив. С последним словом он стискивает зубы, чтобы перекусить поток ерунды, но челюсти разжимаются, и ещё один кусочек выбирается наружу: — Я любил его.  
Потом он сидит молча. Он, альтус из семьи с двухтысячелетней истории, обученный лучшими умами лучшей империи, что когда-либо знало человечество. Он не знает, что ещё сказать, что сделать. Он даже не знает, зачем пришёл.  
Каллен снова пожимает плечами.  
— Ты промок до костей, — Он задумывается. — Снимай одежду.  
Дориан встаёт, двигаясь машинально. К настоящему времени привычка повиноваться Каллену укоренилась в нём; он играет в сопротивление, потому что это доставляет удовольствие им обоим, но ему это нравится, и они оба знают это. Раздевшись, он остаётся стоять. Наверное, Каллен подойдёт и трахнет его. Или оставит Дориана здесь раздетым и дрожащим на всю ночь, чтобы немного выспаться.  
— Иди, — говорит Каллен, снова ложится и откатывается в сторону. Половина кровати свободна для Дориана.  
Дориан моргает.  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
— Переживу, — он поворачивается спиной к Дориану.  
Самоотверженность требует от Дориана отказаться, надеть одежду и уйти, чтобы мучиться в своей треклятой комнате. Дориан никогда не был самотверженным, поэтому он подходит к постели и ложится. Простыни липкие на ощупь; они влажные от пота Каллена. Но Дориану нравится запах и ощущение пота Каллена, и его собственная кожа влажная от шторма снаружи. Он тянет простыню, чтобы накрыться, и поворачивается спина к спине Каллена, и это всё ещё лучше, чем страдать в одиночестве.  
Затем он начинает дремать, но не засыпает полностью. Каллен рядом молчит, но Дориан чувствует, что он бодрствует; Тень где-то рядом. Его беспокоит, что Каллен не уснёт, и вина понемногу начинает отодвигать страдание, и он уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что удовлетворён и уходит домой.  
Его пугает стук в дверь. Он подпрыгивает, хотя Каллен, похоже, привык.  
— Коммандер? — зовёт голос. Один из подчинённых Каллена. Тот не отвечает, и минуту спустя женский голос говорит солдату: — Сказала же тебе, просто положи отчёт здесь; когда он спустится, то увидит его.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он спит? — спрашивает другой юный голос громким шёпотом.  
Первый помощник смеётся, не потрудившись понизить голос.  
— Если бы он не спал, он кувыркался бы со своим магом так, что половицы скрипели бы и всё такое. — Она замолкает, чтобы дать послушать тишину наверху. — Видишь? Он спит. И он спит крепко.  
Слышится шелест складываемых бумаг, стук передвигаемого пресс-папье.  
— Он точно наверху с, кхм, компанией? Даже если дверь открыта, и он знает, что кто угодно может зайти?  
Первый помощник фыркает.  
— Коммандеру плевать, слышим ли мы. Какое ему дело? Это же просто маг.  
Обыденность этой бесчеловечности никогда не перестанет изумлять Дориана.  
— Хоть и симпатичный, — говорит другой помощник. — Ужасно симпатичный, — задумчиво добавляет он. По крайней мере, у этих фанатиков есть вкус.  
— Это если нравится что-нибудь экзотическое. Никогда не думала, что коммандер из таких любителей, однако кхм. — Женщина зевает. — Может, ностальгия взяла по Казематам и мажескому телу, кто знает. Идём, доиграем в карты. — Слышатся шаги, дверь скрипит и хлопает так, что по башне несколько секунд гуляет эхо.  
— Тебе это волнует? — спрашивает Дориан в тишине. — Что они считают тебя монстром?  
Молчание длится так долго, что он начинает думать — Каллен не ответит.  
— Я и есть монстр.  
— Монстры мучают — людей. — Дориан думает о Венатори и огне. — Ты слышал их. Я всего лишь маг.  
Вздох Каллена такой тяжёлый и усталый, что Каллен чувствует себя виноватым за свои горе и нужду.  
— Нет, — говорит Каллен. — Они — мучают людей.  
Дориан издаёт смешок.  
— Феликс предупреждал меня, — говорит он, обхватывая себя обеими руками. Обычно ему тепло в постели Каллена, но не сейчас, когда тот не касается его. — Он не хотел, чтобы я отправился сюда. Он сказал, что здесь я буду ничем, меньше чем ничем. — И Дориан думал, что готов к этому. Но неутихающая ненависть этих людей, день за днём, месяц за месяцем… Он добился уважения большего уважения для южных магов. Пора домой, там никто ещё не сколотил организацию, которая сажает в тюрьму мужчин, предпочитающих других мужчин. По крайней мере, пока. — Он был прав. Я даже не могу найти любовника, который не хочет меня убить.  
Каллен не отвечает, и Дориану хочется зарыдать. Или расхохотаться, или и то, и другое. Ну не смехотворно ли? Неужели это лучше, чем остаться в Тевинтере и жениться на как-её-там? По крайней мере, когда он заделает ей ребёнка, он сможет найти человека, который его обнимает и будет шептать на ухо сладкую ложь. Зачем он обременяет себя… этим? Или как ещё, Бездны ради, можно назвать Каллена. Почему он здесь?  
В самом деле, почему. Дориан поднимется и соскальзывает с простыни. К демонам это всё, и Каллена, и Инквизицию, и весь кишащий блохами юг; он возвращается домой.  
Он останавливается, потому что рука Каллена ложится на его запястье. Нахмурившись, он глядит на Каллена, который перекатился на спину.  
— Я не хочу убивать тебя, — говорит Каллен. — Останься.  
Замечательно. Как можно отказать, когда тебя так неистово умоляют?  
Медленно, с опаской Дориан снова ложится. Он удивлён, когда постель прогибается под весом Каллена, и его руки сзади обвивают Дориана. Так… лучше. Он всегда такой тёплый.  
— Я всё ещё боюсь тебя, — спустя паузу говорит Каллен, отвечая на вопрос, который Дориан уже почти забыл. — Возможно, я всегда буду бояться тебя. Это… бессознательное.  
Видимо, Дориан напрягается, потому что рука Каллена поглаживает его руку, успокаивая. Дориан заставляет себя расслабиться, сглатывает, потому что в горле пересохло.  
— Что же, я ужасающе прекрасен.  
Мягкий выдох прямо в затылок. Нельзя сказать, что это смех, но это кое-что.  
— Уж какой есть.  
Дориан снова сглатывает. Он хочет взять за руку Каллена, но не решается. Ведь достаточно же того, что Каллен согревает его спину? Он желал этого, когда шёл сюда, теперь он понимает. У него была сотня любовников, но никто не обнимал вот так. Вот чего он хотел, хотя и не знал об этом.  
А что делать сейчас, когда его обнимают? Существуют ли какие-то правила этикета для подобных случаев? Проклятье; секс намного проще. В полном разочаровании Дориан сжимается и прячет лицо в подушку. Руки Каллена обнимают его крепче. Что это значит?  
«Скажи что-нибудь, ты, педрилка», — говорит голос Феликса в его голове.  
«Не хочу, чтобы ты опекал меня до самой могилы», — мысленно отвечает Дориан с раздражением.  
Но это ведь Феликс, он всегда был мудрым, а Дориан — нет, и ему очень нужно что-то, но не секс, и он не знает, что с этим делать, как он может не хотеть этого, что с ним не так… он выпаливает то, что всегда крутилось в голове.  
— Ты сможешь когда-нибудь доверять мне?  
Каллен трётся носом о его шею сзади, снова вздыхает.  
— Я постараюсь.  
Это же… о.  
Каллен замолкает. Спустя какое-то время его дыхание выравнивается, и Дориан чувствует близость Тени. Он спит? Он в самом деле спит в постели с магом.  
Дориан тоже начинает дремать. Хотя он и не собирался. Приснится Каллену ещё какой кошмар — и он задушит Дориана во сне. Именно такими могут быть последствия связи с безумным, ненавидящим магов бывшим храмовником. Но Каллен тёплый, постель мягкая, а комната с починенной крышей такая тихая и уютная. Дориан чувствует себя в безопасности, даже если это не так, и ему удобно, пусть даже Каллен не старался для этого. Он засыпает.

#  
С утра Дориан, только чтобы поддержать репутацию, ждёт, пока Каллен шевельнётся, и ложится сверху, требуя поцелуя с утренним запахом изо рта. Одно за другим, и вот уже Дориан оседлал его, поглаживая себя, кусая пальцы, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, медленно умирая на божественно большом члене Каллена. До этого они не занимались любовью утром. Так даже приятнее, чем обычно. Каллен глядит на него… без прежней жажды убийства. В какой-то момент он садится, хватает Дориана за плечи и, удерживая, безжалостно трахает. Эта часть его никогда не изменится, и Дориан понимает: Каллен всегда будет требовательным и часто — жестоким любовником. Конечно, потом он переворачивает Дориана лицом вниз, удерживая его за бёдра, втрахивает его в матрас, прямо на фоне шагов вошедшего подчинённого и хихиканья снизу. Но Дориану так хорошо, что его это не волнует.  
Но когда всё кончено, и Дориан лежит, свернувшись с ощущением приятной ломоты в теле, и наблюдает за тем, как Каллен одевается, чувствуя обиду на армию инквизиции за то, что она требует так много работы, Каллен говорит:  
— Мне скоро нужно в ставку командования.  
— Мммм, — говорит Дориан. Он считает, что это достаточно красноречиво после всего случившегося.  
Каллен глядит на него с полуулыбкой, от которой шрам на его губе изгибается.  
— У тебя кончик уса висит.  
Наверное, это потому, что Каллен целовал его до тех пор, пока Дориан не начал думать, что их губы срастутся.  
— Венхедис, — ругается он, пытаясь подкрутить ус как надо. — Теперь я должен прокрасться в свою комнату тайком, чтобы никто не увидел меня, иначе они будут так потрясены, что сбегут из Инквизиции.  
Каллен надевает плащ, наручи, отступает к лестнице. Останавливается на третьей ступеньке и смотрит на Дориана. Это кажется… неловким? Да, неловким. Как любопытно. Он мешкает, затем говорит:  
— Возможно, тебе стоит принести сюда свои щипчики, пилочки и расчёски. Для утра.  
О. Ооо.  
Дориан бодро откашливается.  
— А. Да. Для, э, утра. Да, это мудро.  
Каллен скашивает глаза, и — о. Да. Это улыбка.  
Дориан снова ложится посреди угасающего запаха Каллена и слушает, как тот внизу читает письма, ставит печати и наконец уходит на своё совещание. Дориан умывается, одевается, спускается вниз и выходит наружу. Там ошиваются двое солдат, высматривают с парапета какой-то отряд у подножия горы, который, кажется, идёт в поход или чем там занимаются отряды. Дориан не забивает голову такими приземлёнными вещами.  
Он останавливается позади них, наблюдая за раскинувшимися вокруг горами, а они вздрагивают, замечая это, и пялятся на него.  
— Мне очень нравится жизнь на юге, — говорит Дориан, приветливо улыбаясь им. — Это всё так бодрит.  
Он удаляется, оставляя их глазеть ему вслед. Вдруг налетает ветер, и он думает, что этот звук похож на смех Феликса.


End file.
